Because of you, only for you
by NadeshikoLachrymose
Summary: For ES21 Awards : Metamorphose. "Kita akan kemana ?" tanyanya bingung. "Lihat saja nanti," Jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum. "Kau berniat bunuh diri, sampah ?" ia memayungi Yamato. "Kau siapa ?" seringai kecil. "Hiruma Youichi." COMPLETE ! R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Lagi-lagi, saya menulis sebuah fic gaje nan abal. =w=

Yah, saya mencoba lagi untuk mengikuti Eyeshield 21 Awards. Bedanya, kali ini saya akan menggunakan salah satu pair yaoi yang saya favoritkan di ES21, yakni AkaKei.

Oke, nggak banyak bacot, selamat membaca, semoga minna-san menyukai fic ini.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, OOC, lemon, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei, slight KakeiYamato

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M for lemon.

-OooOooO-

New York City.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak kota besar di Amerika Serikat itu, tampak seperti sebuah kota yang biasa, dan aman. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menerangi setiap penjuru kota. Orang-orang, baik pria maupun wanita, asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, jangan biarkan penampilan menipumu, kawan.

Akhir-akhir ini, New York City dihantui oleh teror pembunuhan yang sadis. Pembunuh tidak diketahui identitasnya, namun ia menjuluki dirinya sendiri _Black Angel_—Malaikat Hitam. Modus operandinya sama, dini hari, di gang-gang sepi yang biasanya luput dari pandangan masyarakat kota. Jejak yang diberikan oleh sang pembunuh pun selalu sama. Korban tewas dengan liver tertusuk, dan bola mata korban menghilang. Di pipinya tertulis _'Black Angel' _menggunakan darah korban.

Korbannya pun tak memilik hubungan satu sama lain. Sang Malaikat Hitam hanya mengambil korban secara acak, siapapun yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibunuh.

Sejauh ini, polisi masih belum menemukan satu bukti yang berarti untuk mengejar Malaikat Hitam itu.

Mereka hanya bisa memperingatkan masyarakat, untuk tidak mendekati tempat-tempat sepi, terutama pada dini hari. Karena siapapun bisa menjadi korban Sang Malaikat Hitam.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 17 Maret 20XX, pukul 02.00

Malam sudah tiba sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit biru yang tadi gelap kini mulai membaur dengan sedikit warna muda. Gemerlap lampu kota New York masih terlihat dengan jelas. Jalanan masih ramai, seperti saat matahari baru saja tenggelam.

Di salah satu jalan di sudut mati New York, tampak seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi sedang berjalan. Tubuhnya tinggi besar. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Gadis itu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda tinggi disampingnya sambil sesekali tertawa.

Pemuda tersebut membimbing gadis pirang tadi ke salah satu gang yang sepi dan gelap. Gadis itu tampak tidak curiga dengan ajakan pemuda bertopi itu. Ia menurut saja, matanya yang biru itu sesekali mengerling kearah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Maria…" suara pemuda itu berat. Gadis bernama Maria tadi menoleh. "Ya, ada apa ?"

Seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia mendekati Maria, dan menghimpitnya ke tembok bata. Maria tak menolak, dan ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Oh, jadi kau mau-?" ia mengangguk, kemudian mencium bibir gadis tersebut. Sekali lagi, Maria tak menolak, dan malah merespon ciuman pemuda asing itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa di balik punggungnya, pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan sebilah pisau.

Masih mencium Maria, dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menusukkan pisau tersebut kearah liver Maria, yang mana gadis itu langsung menjerit, namun tertahan oleh bibir pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan Maria terjatuh di depannya, menggeliat kesakitan. Matanya yang biru itu mengeluarkan air mata, dan tenggorokannya mengeluarkan erangan-erangan tertahan.

"K-kenapa ?" ia bertanya, diantara erangannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, masih menyeringai. Mata Maria melebar ketika pemuda di depannya mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi kearahnya.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk disiksa. Jadi, aku akan langsung menuju _'Main Course'_-nya saja." Ia mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke matanya. "Darahmu sudah berwarna hitam, Maria. Itu berarti mengenai livermu. Kau hanya akan bertahan sekitar 8-10 menit lagi. Oleh karena itu, akan kupercepat jalanmu menuju surga, ya ?"

Maria sempat membisikkan nama pemuda itu, "Ka—akkkhhh !" sebelum pemuda tersebut menghunuskan pisaunya ke kepala Maria.

Pemuda itu berdiri, tersenyum sadis. Tangan dan sebagian wajahnya terkena cipratan darah Maria. Ia memutar-mutar pisaunya, dan tertawa sinis. Jarinya lalu mencongkel kedua bola mata biru milik Maria, dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. Setalah itu, ia mengambil sedikit darah Maria di ujung jarinya, kemudian menulis sesuatu di pipi gadis itu.

_Black Angel_.

"'Ka' ? Apa maksudmu ?" ia menendang kepala Maria, sebelum meninggalkan mayat tersebut dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 17 Maret 20XX, pukul 08.00

Kakei Shun, seorang mahasiswa semester 5 di Universitas Kedokteran sedang duduk di sofa di apartemennya. Ia memegang secangkir kopi, dan matanya yang berwarna biru gelap itu tertuju ke TV, yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi.

"Pemirsa, telah ditemukan mayat seorang gadis di sebuah gang sepi di NYC. Korban bernama Maria Campbell, 16 tahun. Korban ditemukan dengan kondisi kehilangan bola mata. Polisi belum menemukan bukti-bukti yang spesifik, namun polisi memperkirakan bahwa mayat tersebut adalah korban dari _Black Angel_…"

Pet.

Kakei mematikan TV. Ia meneguk sedikit kopinya, sebelum seulas seringai dingin terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Cih. Dasar pelacur. Salahnya kenapa bertemu denganku malam itu." Kakei tertawa. Ia melirik meja makannya, dimana terdapat sebuah ember dengan pisau penuh darah. "Rupanya, aku masih punya hati juga, untuk tidak menyiksa perempuan, tapi…" Kakei merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan dua buah bola mata berwarna biru. "…_souvenir_ seperti ini bagus juga."

Pemuda itu memasukkan dua bola mata tersebut kedalam sebuah peti, dimana banyak bola mata di dalamnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menyeringai lagi, sebelum bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

-OooOooO-

"Hei, sudah dengar berita di TV pagi ini ?"

"Iya ! Mengerikan sekali ! Wanita malang…"

"Aku jadi takut keluar malam."

"Ya, aku juga. Apalagi, Maria ditemukan dalam kondisi kehilangan bola mata. Ih, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya !"

"Polisi bilang, ia korban dari _Black Angel_. Padahal, sudah banyak sekali orang yang dibunuh oleh _Black Angel_."

Kakei mendengar percakapan teman-teman wanita di kelasnya dengan cuek. Heh, rupanya cepat sekali berita itu menyebar. Tapi Kakei tak peduli. Ia yakin di dalam hatinya, bahwa takkan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jati dirinya, maupun mampu untuk menghentikan hobinya membunuh dan menyiksa orang.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu membereskan tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kakei !"

Kakei menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda bermata cokelat hangat. Takeru Yamato. Pemuda yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya itu tersenyum ramah.

"Mau apa kau ?" tanya Kakei dingin. Yamato tertawa kecil. "Tak usah pasang muka serius seperti itu melulu, Kakei. Wajahmu selalu saja terlihat seperti ada orang yang mengintaimu setiap malam." Gurau Yamato.

_'Ya, dan orang itu kamu, Yamato.'_ Batin Kakei sinis. Ia mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Terkadang, ia merasa seakan-akan ia ingin menghunuskan pisau kesayangannya itu ke liver Yamato, lalu menyobek mulut pemuda itu sehingga ia tak bisa berbicara lagi. Tapi Kakei tahu, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Yamato adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP, dan Kakei sudah terlanjur menyayanginya seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi, terkadang saudara pun bisa membuat sakit kepalamu kambuh, ya kan ?

Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Kakei.

Yamato terkadang membuat migrain Kakei kambuh berulang-ulang. Yamato selalu menempel kepadanya seperti perangko—bukan hal yang aneh, karena hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak Kakei dan Yamato masih SMP. Tapi, sekali lagi kawan, Kakei sudah terlanjur menganggap Yamato seperti saudaranya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Yamato ?" tanya Kakei berusaha tenang. Mata cokelat Yamato berbinar. Ia menarik tangan Kakei sekuat tenaga, menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Ikut aku !" dan Yamato menyeret Kakei ke toilet.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menghela nafas pasrah. Setiap kali akan membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya mengasyikkan, maka Yamato akan menyeret Kakei ke kamar mandi.

"Ini." Yamato memberikan sebuah poster ke Kakei yang menerimanya dengan setengah hati. "Ini poster konser Akaba Hayato, seorang pemusik dari Jepang, sama seperti kita. Malam ini, ia akan konser di sebuah Bar. Aku ingin menontonnya, tapi tak ada yang mau ikut. Jadi, hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak !" ujar Yamato ceria.

Kakei menghela nafas lagi.

"Ikut aku, ya ?" pinta Yamato.

"Aku tak bisa, Yamato. Ada hal yang harus kuurus malam ini." _'Maksudnya untuk mengurus mayat baru yang besok akan menjadi berita utama di berita pagi.'_ Batin Kakei.

Ekspresi ceria Yamato langsung luntur mendengar jawaban Kakei. Ia lalu mengeluarkan salah satu jurus yang bisa membuat Kakei luluh : _Puppy Eyes_.

"Hiks… Kakei kejam…" Yamato merajuk sambil memasang _Puppy Eyes_-nya itu. Kakei yang awalnya tidak punya keinginan untuk melihat Yamato, mau tak mau melihat mata Yamato mendengar rajukannya.

Deg.

Hati Kakei langsung luluh melihat pancaran _Puppy Eyes_ yang diberikan oleh Yamato itu. Kakei mendesah pelan, lalu mengelus kepala Yamato.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan datang."

Seperti biasanya, jika Kakei sudah setuju, maka Yamato akan memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Hingga Kakei merasa ia akan mati kehabisan napas. Ah, betapa ia menyayangi pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

Oke, Kakei tahu ia adalah seorang _gay_, tapi entah kenapa _libido_-nya tidak terangsang meskipun Yamato memeluknya sangat erat sampai-sampai selangkangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Mungkin, karena gelar 'saudara' yang sudah ada sejak dulu itu membuatnya tidak tertarik pada Yamato.

_'Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.'_ Batinnya masih memeluk Yamato.

-OooOooO-

Sesuai janjinya dengan Yamato, Kakei menunggu di depan Bar yang Yamato maksud pada pukul 8 malam. Kakei melihat jam tangannya.

Masih jam 8 kurang 15 menit. 15 menit lagi, pemuda kesayangannya itu akan datang.

Kakei tersenyum kecil. Baiklah, ia memang seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat senang menyiksa dan membunuh orang. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Kakei tak diizinkan untuk menyayangi seseorang seperti Yamato. Mungkin sesekali ia harus beristirahat dari hobi membunuhnya tersebut, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara yang tak berhubungan darah dengannya itu.

Yah, walaupun kadang Yamato membuat migrain-nya kambuh selama 3 hari 3 malam, sih.

"Kakei !" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya, dan Kakei tak perlu melihat untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Terilhat Yamato berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya ceria, dan mata cokelatnya berbinar. Terkadang Kakei ingin tertawa sendiri melihat Yamato yang hampir setiap saat selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Yamato sembari menarik tangan Kakei kedalam Bar tersebut.

-OooOooO-

Suasana di bar begitu riuh. Lampu disko berpendar, memancarkan warna-warni cemerlang. Puluhan pria dan wanita asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Entah itu menari, minum, berpacaran, ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol. Di tengah-tengah bar, terdapat sebuah panggung besar.

Kakei duduk di salah satu sofa sambil meminum es teh manis. Di sampingnya, Yamato asyik membaca sebuah majalah. Mata birunya menatap kosong kearah panggung. Ia bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah Akaba Hayato yang dikatakan oleh Yamato.

Dan pertanyaan Kakei terjawab ketika Akaba Hayato muncul diatas panggung tersebut.

Pemuda itu berambut merah menyala, dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam serta membawa gitar. Tubuhnya tinggi, namun ramping. Sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua menutup kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Tangannya membawa gitar.

Entah kenapa, tak seperti biasanya, Kakei terpana melihat Akaba. Terpana akan segalanya. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, semuanya. Padahal, meskipun ia _gay_, ia tak pernah merasakan dirinya terpana ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan ada di depannya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Kakei bahkan tak sadar kalau matanya sudah terpaku kepada sosok pemusik Jepang di depannya itu.

Sepertinya Akaba sadar bahwa Kakei memperhatikannya. Maka, ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, memandang Kakei balik, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memberikan gestur yang kurang lebih berarti seperti : _'Halo juga. Kita berbicara nanti, ya, setelah acara.'_

Kakei tersentak ketika melihat Akaba memandangnya. Matanya merah, semerah batu Ruby. Mata Akaba adalah mata terindah yang pernah Kakei lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Untuk malam ini, akan saya nyanyikan sebuah lagu spesial. Judulnya adalah : _Later_." Kemudian sebuah lagu bernada lembut namun bersemangat mengalun.

_I stand here, alone_

_Without anyone to realize_

_But there you are_

_Stuck between crowd, looking at me_

_Your eyes are gleaming with hope_

_I smile, at least someone is there_

_But later, I've something to do_

_Later, I promise_

_I'll meet you, later_

Kakei menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Akaba itu. Ia juga memiliki firasat bahwa lagu ini Akaba nyanyikan untuknya. Tapi, ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri. Untuk sekarang, ia cukup menikmati lagu itu, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 1 selesai sudah. Saya sangat lega, akhirnya ide yang saya tahan dari awal liburan bisa dituangkan juga. Walaupun sebentar lagi liburan sudah mau selesai. Baiklah, dari Chapter 1, minna-san sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Black Angel adalah Kakei. Tapi, kelanjutan dari cerita ini, silahkan minna-san tebak sendiri. :D

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Akaba, tolong jangan cari lagu itu. Itu hanya sekedar karangan saya sendiri. ._.

Akhir kata, nggak ada yang bisa saya sampaikan selain…

R&R, please !


	2. First Time Together

Chapter 2 sudah hadir, minna-san !

Serius, saya tidak tahu apakah saya meng-update terlalu cepat. =w=

Tapi, ini karena musim liburan, dan saya punya banyak waktu luang sampai waktu deadline-nye berakhir. Walaupun saya punyak banyak deadline yang belum sempat diselesaikan. #ditabok

Saa, bagaimana chapter 1-nya ? Baguskah ? Jelekkah ? Abalkah ? Jujur saja, setelah selesai, fic itu tidak sempat saya edit ataupun di beta. Langsung aja saya publish. Itu kesalahan saya yang paling fatal.

Baiklah, selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, OOC, lemon, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei, slight KakeiYamato

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rate : M for lemon.

-OooOooO-

Kakei mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh Akaba sambil bertopang dagu. Tidak, bukan karena ia bosan, melainkan karena ia begitu menikmati setiap lagu yang mengalun di dalam bar. Rupanya, ide Yamato untuk mengajaknya ke bar ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Siapa sangka, bahwa di tempat yang tidak terduga, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tak mau melepaskan pandangan darinya barang sedetik pun ? Dan Kakei menemukan hal tersebut sebagai keberuntungan.

Diam-diam, Yamato memandangi Kakei. Matanya yang cokelat itu berbinar, dan ia tersenyum manis melihat sahabatnya itu menyukai situasi di tempat itu. Ia senang akhirnya Kakei mau berbaur di tempat umum. Biasanya, Kakei selalu menyendiri. Bahkan Yamato terkadang menganggapnya sakit jiwa karena ia hampir tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, Kakei kelihatannya memiliki kesibukan akan sesuatu. Terutama sejak mereka mulai mempelajari teknik-teknik membedah di kampus. Yamato terkadang melihatnya sedang asyik dengan sebuah kertas, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Sejujurnya, Yamato merasa sedikit cemburu karena Kakei mulai agak melupakannya. Ia kesepian. Padahal dulu Kakei ada hanya untuk Yamato, dan Yamato hanya ada untuk Kakei. Ia sangat suka akan kalimat itu. Yamato hanya ingin Kakei bersamanya, menemaninya, _mencintainya_.

Ya, Yamato _mencintai_ Kakei.

Ia mencintai Kakei lebih dari sekedar saudara—walaupun mereka sebenarnya bukanlah saudara—ia mencintai Kakei sebagai kekasih. Tapi kelihatannya Kakei sendiri sudah ada ketertarikan akan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu bukan dirinya, ia tahu akan hal itu.

Pemuda itu adalah orang yang bernyanyi di depannya, yang berambut merah dan bermata merah seindah batu Ruby.

Yamato berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya ketika melihat betapa tertariknya Kakei akan Akaba. Ia mengerti semua pancaran mata Kakei, berdasarkan pengalamannya 10 tahun bersama dengan Kakei di sekolah yang sama. Ia mengerti pancaran mata Kakei ketika ia sedang sedih, bahagia, maupun marah. Meskipun Kakei sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi Yamato tahu semuanya. Ia juga tahu kapan mata Kakei akan memancarkan perasaan tertarik akan seseorang.

Dan pancaran itu tak pernah sekalipun ditujukan kepadanya.

Tapi, ia akan bahagia apabila Kakei juga bahagia.

"Yamato ?" suara Kakei mendadak membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia terkejut, dan pipinya memerah melihat wajah Kakei sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Y-ya ? Ada apa, Kakei ?" Yamato tersenyum gugup. Dan yang membuatnya lebih gugup lagi, Kakei tersenyum riang kearahnya.

Yamato menaikkan sebelah alis cokelatnya. "Kakei ? Kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa ? Tumben kau tersenyum begitu." Ia berniat mengusili Kakei. Kakei terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang malu atau cemberut.

Kakei berbisik di telinga Yamato. "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan pujaan hatiku."

Saat itu juga, Yamato merasa dunianya runtuh.

-OooOooO-

Konser sudah selesai. Beberapa orang yang berniat untuk datang sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal orang-orang yang datang untuk minum ataupun untuk menari.

Tetapi tidak bagi Yamato dan Kakei.

Kedua mahasiswa itu masih duduk di sofa mereka. Kakei tersenyum sumringah, ia menunggu Akaba. Karena ia mengerti gestur yang tadi Akaba berikan saat awal konser berarti ia akan menemui Kakei setelah konser selesai.

Lain lagi dengan Yamato.

Sejak bisikan Kakei tadi, Yamato diam saja. Ia duduk sambil menunduk, dan kedua tangannya lemas di pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat menutupi dahi sekaligus matanya. Ia hampir tak berbicara sama sekali, terkecuali jika Kakei mengajaknya bicara atau melontarkan humor, ia hanya akan tersenyum atau tertawa yang dipaksakan. Lalu, jika Kakei mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akaba lagi, maka ia akan kembali seperti semula. Sedih, diam, dan depresi.

_'Tapi, apabila ia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Aku harus selalu menerapkan prinsip itu. Selalu. Mungkin Akaba adalah orang yang tepat untuk Kakei, bukan aku…'_ batinnya berulang-ulang.

"Yamato…" panggil Kakei. Yamato tidak merespon. "Yamato !" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih keras.

Yamato menoleh kearah Kakei. "Ada apa ?" Kakei menunjuk kearah samping dengan dagunya.

Pemuda itu mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Kakei, dan matanya melebar.

Disana ia berdiri. Pemuda berambut merah yang dikagumi Kakei. Ia berjalan kearah Kakei, gitarnya diselempangkan di bahu. Ia masih mengenakan kacamata hitam seperti saat pertama Yamato dan Kakei melihatnya.

Akaba duduk di sofa di seberang Kakei, gitarnya ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Hello," sapanya halus sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan iris matanya yang sama merahnya dengan rambutnya itu. "Aku yakin tadi kau yang mengucapkan 'halo' saat aku di depan sana." Senyumannya melebar, dan Yamato bersumpah ia melihat pipi Kakei yang pucat bersemu merah, meskipun lampu di bar itu sangat remang-remang.

Kakei berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan sepercik rasa gugup yang mendadak muncul di dadanya. Ia lalu tersenyum, membalas senyuman Akaba. "Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, itu saja." Jawabnya.

Akaba bersandar di sofanya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap tenang dan kalem. "Siapa yang memberitahumu soal konserku malam ini ? Dan dari caramu berbicara, aku yakin kalian berdua," ia memandang Yamato dan Kakei bergantian. "—adalah orang Jepang. Apa aku benar ?"

"Aku yang mengajaknya." Jawab Yamato, berusaha tersenyum meskipun dadanya terasa sakit. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, ya, kami orang Jepang. Bukankah kau juga orang Jepang ?" tambah Yamato.

Pemuda bermata merah itu tertawa kecil, tawa yang membuat perasaan merinding muncul di punggung Kakei. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku pergi ke Amerika, untuk mengejar mimpiku sebagai pemusik." Ia menatap Kakei dan Yamato lagi. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian berdua ? Aku yakin kalau kalian sudah tahu namaku, tapi aku belum tahu nama kalian." Akaba mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yamato. Yamato Takeru." Yamato menjabat tangan Akaba, tersenyum. Hei, meskipun dia adalah saingan dalam cinta, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memusuhi sainganmu, kan ?

"Kakei. Namaku Kakei Shun." Kini ganti Kakei yang menjabat tangan Akaba. Untuk sesaat, Kakei mengagumi betapa halus dan hangatnya tangan Akaba.

Akaba tertawa lagi. "Kakei Shun. Nama yang indah. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Kakei, Yamato." Sapanya.

Entah kenapa Yamato merasa tak enak berada di sana. Di samping Kakei. Ia merasa seakan-akan ia adalah parasit yang mengganggu acara Kakei dan Akaba. Ia ingin, saat ini muncul lubang hitam yang akan menghisapnya entah kemana, yang penting ia tidak diantara Kakei dan Akaba.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri. "Maaf, Kakei, Akaba. Aku pulang dulu, ya." Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Kakei menatapnya heran. Padahal sebelumnya Yamato yang mengajaknya bertemu Akaba. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia yang terburu-buru pulang.

"Kenapa, Yamato ?" tanya Kakei.

Yamato menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Tadi dosen memberiku tugas tambahan. Aku harus mengerjakanannya. Maaf ya, Kakei." Yamato membalikkan badannya, tak ingin Kakei melihat bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari, ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Takeru !"

Panggilan dari Kakei itu membuatnya terhenti sejenak. Tetapi ia tak punya keinginan untuk membalas panggilan Kakei itu. Ia hanya mempercepat jalannya keluar dari bar. Ia ingin pergi, ia tak mau berada di sana, tempat yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pengganggu. Ia ingin pulang, berbaring di kasurnya yang hangat, sendirian.

Zraash.

Hujan deras membentur kepala Yamato ketika ia sudah berada di luar bar. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah.

_'Bodohnya aku. Sampai tidak sadar kalau hujan turun. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, mungkin langit menangisi kesedihanku. Setidaknya, hujan ini bisa menutupi air mataku.'_ Batinnya sambil tersenyum miris. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

Untuk sesaat ia berdiri diam, melihat keatas dimana langit yang hitam langsung bertemu dengan pandangannya.

_'Seandainya saja waktu bisa kuputar kembali…'_

-OooOooO-

Kembali ke dalam bar, Akaba dan Kakei masih memperhatikan kepergian Yamato. Akaba tersenyum usil sambil menatap Kakei. "Tadi itu kekasihmu, Kakei-kun ?" tanyanya.

Kakei bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jelas bukan, Akaba. Aku ini masih _single_. Dia hanya sahabat kecilku saja. Sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri. Yah, bisa dibilang aku sudah sangat menyayangi Yamato seperti saudara kembarku." Mendengar perkataan Kakei tersebut, senyum Akaba menghilang. Ia memperhatikan pintu tempat Kakei keluar tadi, lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa kau tak tahu, bahwa Yamato sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu ?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Akaba ?" tanya Kakei. Akaba menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lagi seperti semula. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. "Oh ya, sebagai rasa terima kasih sudah datang ke konserku malam ini, apakah kau keberatan apabila aku mentraktirmu minum ?" tawar Akaba.

Pipi Kakei memerah. "Y-ya, boleh saja. A-asalkan kau tidak masalah dengan hal ini." Jantung Kakei berdegup kencang, hingga rasanya jantungnya itu hampir saja melompat keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di jantungnya, dan merasakan degup yang begitu jelas.

"Baiklah, kau mau minum apa ?" tanya Akaba. Ia sendiri masih membolak-balik menu. "Kau dulu saja. Aku masih bingung." Balas Kakei.

"_Bloody Mary_," kata Akaba pada pelayan. "Kakei-kun ?" tanya Akaba.

"_Ruby Dutchess_," Jawab Kakei. Akaba tertawa kecil. "_Ruby Dutchess_ ?" Kakei mengangguk. "Seperti dirimu." Jawabnya singkat, tetapi mampu membuat pipi Akaba sedikit bersemu merah.

Akaba memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tinggi, kulitnya hampir pucat, matanya biru gelap, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ditambah lagi, ia sangat tampan. Rona di wajah Akaba semakin jelas ketika Kakei mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pemuda itu baru menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi Kakei menatapnya dengan pandangan yang intens, dan sedikit…menggoda, mungkin ?

Seandainya hanya ada ia dan Kakei berdua saja di bar itu, entah apa yang sudah Kakei…ehem, lakukan padanya.

Ketika minuman yang mereka pesan datang, Kakei tersenyum pada Akaba, mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang," pipi Akaba masih memerah, tetapi ia tetap mengangkat gelasnya, dan bersulang dengan Kakei sebelum ia meneguk _Bloody Mary_-nya, dan Kakei meneguk _Ruby Dutchess_ pesanannya.

Sekali lagi, Akaba melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kakei. Entah kenapa, di mata Akaba, ia begitu sempurna. Ingin rasanya ia merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Kakei, dan betapa lembut bibirnya. Ia sangat ingin membawa Kakei pulang ke apartemennya, dan menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya berdua dengannya.

Setelah itu, barulah ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah terpesona akan pemuda berambut biru gelap di hadapannya itu.

Tidak, tidak. Mungkin ia malah sudah _jatuh cinta_ kepadanya.

-OooOooO-

Setelah selesai, Kakei menawarkan untuk mengantar Akaba pulang. Awalnya, Akaba menolak dengan halus, alasannya karena ia bisa pulang sendiri, ia tak mau merepotkan Kakei, apalagi saat itu sudah pukul 11 malam. Tetapi pemuda itu memaksa, dan Akaba tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Kakei mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya.

Dan disanalah ia dan Kakei sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen Akaba.

"Kakei-kun, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. Rona merah terlihat cukup jelas di wajahnya.

Kakei membalas senyuman Akaba itu dengan memegang bahu Akaba. "Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga berterimakasih sudah ditraktir minum, tadi." Jawabnya.

Untuk sesaat, ada keheningan diantara mereka. Masing-masing tidak tahu harus bicara atau melakukan apa. Hanya diam, dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah.

"Akaba…"

"Kakei-kun..."

Tawa kecil terlontar ketika mereka memanggil nama satu sama lain bersamaan. Tetapi, tawa itu cepat menghilang, dan membuat keduanya terperangkap lagi dalam kesunyian, saling menatap satu sama lain. Akaba menatap Kakei, dan Kakei juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka intens, menyiratkan hasrat terpendam mereka.

Perlahan, Kakei mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Akaba, pipinya masih memerah.

Akaba tak menolak, dan ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu detik dimana bibirnya dan bibir Kakei akan saling bersentuhan.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakei mencium Akaba.

Awalnya, ciuman tersebut hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat yang polos. Tetapi semua berubah ketika Kakei mulai memperdalam ciumannya, dan Akaba dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kakei dengan leluasa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengeksplorasi setiap inci mulut Akaba, menikmati sedikit rasa _Bloody Mary_ yang masih terasa sama di mulutnya. Lidahnya yang panas dan basah itu menjilat deretan gigi depan Akaba, dan pemuda itu sedikit gemetar karena nikmat.

"Mhh…" Akaba mendesah halus ketika merasakan lidah Kakei bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, menimbulkan kejutan listrik yang mengalir dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Kakei adalah seorang pencium yang luar biasa, itulah yang bisa terlintas di otak Akaba sebelum Kakei menghimpitnya ke pintu.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka terpisah. Nafas mereka berantakan dan tersengal akibat ciuman tadi, dan seutas air liur menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"B-bagaimana…" pipi Akaba semakin merah, semerah mata dan rambutnya. "…kalau kita lanjutkan di dalam ?" tanyanya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

Kakei tersenyum, hampir menyeringai. "Ide yang sangat bagus."

Akaba membuka pintu, dan mempersilahkan Kakei masuk. Setelah Akaba menutup pintu dan menguncinya, ia berbalik, dan Kakei langsung memagut bibirnya lagi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendesah pelan menikmati ciuman liar Kakei, terlebih ketika merasakan tangan Kakei yang hangat mulai merayapi dadanya, menanggalkan jaket yang tadi Akaba kenakan.

_'Malam ini akan jadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan…'_ pikir Akaba.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 2 selesai, dan bisa dibilang saya sangat lega. Maaf kalau adegan ciumannya kurang panas. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat adegan lemon yang sangat, sangat, panas. Dan sepertinya pada Chapter 3, akan ada lemon antara Akaba dan Kakei. Juga, di Chapter 3 akan banyak yang dijelaskan, dan alur yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Akhir kata, nggak ada yang bisa saya sampaikan selain…

R&R please !


	3. A Surprising Truth

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Chapter 3 update !

Maaf, untuk peng-update-an chapter ini agak lebih lama. Soalnya sekolah udah mulai dan saya agak bingung untuk melanjutkan lemon-nya. ._.

Anyway, selamat membaca. Selamat menikmati lemon yang saya hadirkan untuk anda. (^^)/

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, OOC, lemon, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rate : M for lemon.

-OooOooO-

Kakei menciumi leher Akaba, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas kancing kemeja pemuda itu, sebelum mulai meraba dada bidang Akaba.

"Uh…Kakei…" desahnya penuh nikmat akibat bibir hangat Kakei yang menempel di lehernya.

"Hm…" balas Kakei dengan suara tak jelas sebelum ia mengisap salah satu titik di leher mulus dan jenjang Akaba.

"Ahhh…" Akaba mendesah panjang ketika merasakan Kakei mengisap titik sensitif lehernya. Kakei menyeringai, dan mulai mengisap bagian itu makin kencang, sesekali menggigitnya lembut, meninggalkan bekas merah yang dipandang oleh Kakei dengan wajah puas.

Akaba menatap Kakei, pipinya menjadi semerah matanya. Ia baru akan mencium Kakei lagi, ketika sebuah pertanyaan dari Kakei membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal ?" pertanyaan itu membuat Akaba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sungguh, sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat aneh bagi Akaba. Untuk apa ia menyesalinya ? Malah ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

Akaba tersenyum. "Bodoh…" sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Kakei. "Aku akan sangat menyukainya, bila kau teruskan tentunya." Ia memandang Kakei dengan tulus setengah seduktif, menggoda pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Sebuah seringai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kakei memajukan lutut kanannya, menggesekkannya ke selangkangan pemuda itu, memaksa keluar erangan pelan dari mulutnya. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akaba, dan mata birunya menyipit, menatap Akaba balik dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah seduktif. "…karena aku takkan menahan diri lagi, _love_."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak," adalah ucapan terakhir dari mulut Akaba sebelum Kakei menginvasi bibirnya lagi.

Ciuman kali ini lebih liar, dan lebih bernafsu daripada sebelumnya. Ketika Kakei menjilat bibir Akaba, meminta izin untuk masuk, maka Akaba dengan senang hati akan membukanya lebar, membiarkan lidah Kakei mengeksplorasinya, menyusuri setiap inci rongga dan langit-langit mulutnya.

"Mhhh…" desah Akaba nikmat ketika lidah Kakei bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, meluncurkan serangan listrik yang merambat ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke daerah diantara kakinya.

Akal sehat sudah berputar balik dari otak Akaba. Ia ingin sentuhan-sentuhan sensual Kakei di seluruh tubuhnya, tidak hanya di bibir dan lehernya. Tapi, untuk sementara ini, ia membiarkan Kakei menservisnya di mulut terlebih dahulu. Sisanya akan dilakukan belakangan, karena malam masih panjang, dan masih banyak waktu untuk melakukannya.

Tangan kanan Kakei turun, menyusuri kemejanya yang kancingnya kini sudah terbuka separuh. Ia membelai lembut paha Akaba, dan merasakan pemuda itu sedikit gemetar.

"Nnnnhh…"

Ia terus membelainya, sesekali memberikan sedikit remasan menggoda. Kakei menyeringai diantara ciumannya ketika merasakan bahwa perlahan-lahan Akaba membuka kakinya, memohon kepada Kakei untuk terus melanjutnya ministrasinya.

Saat kebutuhan oksigen sudah sangat mendesak, Akaba melepaskan bibirnya dari Kakei, lalu menarik nafas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang sedari tadi sudah Kakei curi darinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menatap Kakei dengan kedua bola matanya yang merah, meminta Kakei untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya ke ranjang.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kakei mengangkat tubuh Akaba _bridal style_. Pemuda itu agak terkejut ketika merasakan bahwa Akaba termasuk ringan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, Akaba menciumi leher Kakei, meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah disana dan disini.

Jika saja Kakei tidak menahan diri akan ciuman Akaba di lehernya, ia mungkin sudah menjatuhkan Akaba di ruang tamu, dan bercinta dengannya disana semalam suntuk.

Nyatanya, ia meletakkan Akaba dengan hati-hati layaknya seorang putri di ranjang Akaba yang berukuran _king size_ itu, dan merangkak kearahnya, sebelum menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Ranjang yang besar. Apa kau mengharapkan seseorang untuk tidur di sini ?" ia bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Pipi Akaba yang sudah merah itu semakin memerah akibat pertanyaan Kakei. Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kakei yang terasa seperti menelanjangi dirinya saat itu juga. "S-siapa juga yang seperti itu. A-aku hanya lebih suka ranjang yang besar karena lebih luas dan banyak ruang kosong, kok. Kau salah sangka, Kakei." Kakei tertawa kecil melihat Akaba malu. Senyumannya melebar. "Hanya bercanda," ia melepaskan tangan Akaba, bangun dan bertopang pada kedua lututnya sehingga ia tidak menimpa tubuh Akaba.

Akaba mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakei. Dan mata merahnya itu melebar.

Kakei melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu-persatu, menampilkan dada bidangnya. Ia melempar kemejanya entah kemana, dan kembali pada posisinya semula. Saat menyadari bahwa Akaba menatapnya, ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Akaba. Sadar, pemuda berambut merah itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, malu. "T-tidak…" Kakei tersenyum kecil. Pemuda di bawahnya ini terkadang bisa menjadi sangat pemalu.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik kemeja Akaba yang sudah hampir terlepas. Setelah itu ia juga menurunkan celana panjang Akaba. Kedua pakaian itu ia lempar entah kemana. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Akaba dari atas hingga bawah dengan mata penuh nafsu. Ah, betapa indahnya tubuh pemuda itu. Ramping, namun tetap terlihat maskulin.

Kakei langsung menyerang leher Akaba yang terkespos, dan Akaba mendesah. Lidah Kakei bermain-main di lehernya. Menghisap, menggigit, menjilat, hingga terbentuklah sebuah bekas berwarna merah gelap yang menandakan bahwa Akaba hanyalah milik Kakei seorang. Tidak puas hanya dengan satu bekas, Kakei menandai bagian-bagian lain. Tulang selangka, bahu, dada, dan tempat manapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Sementara, di satu sisi, Akaba mendesah dan mengerang, sesekali menggeliat karena nikmat. Ia mampu merasakan ereksinya menonjol dari balik celana _boxer_ yang ia kenakan.

"U-uh, Kakei. C-cu—ahh…cukup…aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" mendengar permintaan Akaba, bukannya berhenti, Kakei malah semakin bersemangat meninggalkan tanda di tubu pemuda bermata merah itu.

Akaba yang malang. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, dan terus mendesah setiap kali Kakei menandai tubuhnya dengan _kissmark_ yang banyak.

"Hnn…ahh…Kakei, ayolah…" Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, sih. Karena, baik di telinga Kakei maupun telinga Akaba, suara-sura desahan itu merupakan sinyal bahwa Akaba sangat menyukai perlakuan itu.

Akhirnya, setelah puas, Kakei berhenti. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Akaba, dengan rambut acak-acakan, bibir yng agak bengkak dan basah oleh air liur, dan kulit putihnya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas merah gelap disana dan disini. Belum lagi, sebuah ereksi yang menonjol dengan jelas membentuk sebuah tenda di bawah sana.

Merasa tidak ada reaksi dari Kakei, Akaba menatapnya. "Kakei ? Ayo lanjutkan."

"Ya, sayang." tangan Kakei bergerak turun ke dadanya, lalu meraba dada Akaba yang penuh bekas merah dengan lembut, sebelum menekan puting milik Akaba menggunakan dua jari.

"Ngghh…" Akaba mendesah ketika Kakei menyentuh salah satu bagian sensitif-nya. Dan ketika jari Kakei berhenti menekan putingnya, Akaba memasang muka cemberut.

"Kakei, cium lagi." Ya, wajah cemberut sekaligus kekanak-kanakan, seperti seorang bocah merajuk untuk dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya. Hanya saja, kalau yang ini minta merasakan 'permen' yang mungkin lebih manis dari semua permen yang pernah ia rasakan. Seulas senyum geli muncul di wajah tampan Kakei. "Akaba-ku sayang, apa kau yakin mau berciuman terus ?" Perlahan, Kakei menurunkan _boxer_ Akaba, menampilkan ereksinya yang berdiri tegak. "Kau tak ingin aku memainkan ini ?" pemuda itu meremas penis Akaba yang sudah ereksi itu dengan lembut. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Akaba.

Dan ketika Kakei mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, Akaba tak mampu lagi menahan erangan penuh nikmat.

"O-ohhh… Kakei… Ahh… terus…lebih—ah ! Lebih cepat…" kaki Akaba gemetar, dan tanpa sadar ia membuka kedua pahanya lebih lebar, memberi akses lebih kepada Kakei untuk menyentuhnya.

Masih memainkan penis Akaba, Kakei menunduk, kemudian memberikan setiap bekas merah di dada Akaba hisapan dan jilatan, mengantarkan pemuda itu kelangit ketujuh dengan setiap perlakuan yang ia lakukan.

"Enak, kan ?" ia berbisik di telinga Akaba, tangannya bergerak semakin cepat, begitu pula dengan nafas Akaba yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan memburu.

"Y-ya ! L-luar biasa, Kakei—ngg…aahh… ce—uhh…cepatlah… Ohhh…" Akaba menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, mengikuti gerakan tangan Kakei.

Melihat reaksi Akaba yang sangat menakjubkan, Kakei memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan. Ia memasukkan ereksi Akaba kedalam mulutnya.

Awalnya, Akaba belum dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, namun, begitu ia menyadari bahwa penisnya diselimuti oleh mulut Kakei yang hangat dan basah, ia mengerang keras penuh nikmat. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangannya meremas sprei dengan erat, sementara pinggulnya diangkat, berusaha mendapatkan lebih dari kehangatan mulut Kakei. Tak ketinggalan, suara-suara indah meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"A-ah ! Ka-Kakei ! Ahhhnnn… ohhh… Kakei... Kakei…terus…ohhh…ya…" Akaba mampu merasakan Kakei tersenyum sambil memberikannya _blow job_.

Akaba mengerang keras, kedua bola mata _Ruby_-nya tertutup rapat, kepalanya menengadah, dan pinggulnya terangkat keatas, menginginkan yang lebih dari mulut Kakei yang membuatnya serasa melayang. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terbentuk di tubuhnya dari semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Nikmat… Ahhhh… Nikmat sekali… ohhhh… Oh Tuhan…nggghhh…" Kakei merasakan penis Akaba sedikit berdenyut di dalam mulutnya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan klimaksnya. Maka, Kakei mempercepat hisapannya. Kepalanya naik dan turun, membawa Akaba semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

Dan ketika ujung penis-nya menyentuh pintu kerongkongan Kakei, Akaba sampai pada puncaknya.

"K-K-KAKEI !" ia menjeritkan nama Kakei saat ia klimaks, dan Kakei dengan sigap menelan semua sperma yang ia keluarkan.

Nafas Akaba memburu. Kepalanya jatuh ke bantal, dan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Sementara Kakei duduk kembali, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menatap Akaba yang terbaring lemas di kasur sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tadi…luar biasa." Desah Akaba saat nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Kakei menggelengkan kepalanya, menyeringai kecil. "Yang terbaik baru saja akan datang." Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, lalu melepaskan celana panjangnya bersamaan dengan celana _boxer_ yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah tegak itu.

_'Oh, Tuhan.'_ Pikir Akaba ketika melihat ereksi Kakei itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan penis itu didalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mau disiapkan dulu, atau-"

"Masukkan saja sekarang !" Akaba memotong kalimat Kakei. Pemuda itu menatapnya heran untuk sesaat, sebelum mengangkat bahu, dan memposisikan ereksinya tepat di depan lubang Akaba.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, sayangku."

Kakei segera memasukkan ereksi-nya kedalam lubang Akaba dengan satu dorongan cepat, membuat pemuda dibawahnya itu berteriak keras oleh rasa sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat. Kakei agak kaget. Ia takut ia sudah menyakiti Akaba. Maka ia tidak langsung bergerak, dan menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak langsung menyetubuhinya begitu saja. Dengan cemas ia melihat ke Akaba yang menutup kedua matanya erat, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Akaba, sayangku, kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa aku menyakitimu ? Kalau ya, aku akan keluar sekarang juga." Ia mengelus pipi Akaba.

Pemuda itu membuka mata merahnya, kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Kakei yang masih cemas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya beri aku waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri." Kakei mengangguk, dan tetap diam. Meskipun lubang Akaba yang sempit dan panas itu membuatnya sedikit gemetar karena lubang itu mencengkram erat penisnya. Seandainya saja Kakei tidak menahan diri, ia mungkin sudah klimaks saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akaba membuka matanya. Ia menatap Kakei dalam-dalam sembari mencengkram lengannya. "Bergeraklah," pintanya pelan. Kakei mengangguk, dan perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, sebelum memasukkannya lagi dengan pelan.

"Uhh… L-lebih cepat, kumohon." Ia mendesah. Kakei pun menurutinya, mengerang kecil karena lubang Akaba yang begitu sempit untuknya.

"Ah, Akaba…kau…nggh…sempit sekali…" ia bergerak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengerang dari setiap hujaman Kakei.

"Nnghh…ohh…Kakei…Kakei…lebih cepat…ahhh…" setiap tusukan dari Kakei membuat pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Bukan hanya Akaba yang merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, tetapi Kakei juga merasakannya. Terlebih ketika Akaba menghimpitnya keras setiap tusukan.

"Uhh… Ha-Hayato…sempit…ahhh…" Kakei menambah kecepatan temponya, dan ketika ujung penisnya menghujam prostat Akaba dengan keras, Akaba melenguh panjang dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Kakei.

"OH ! D-disana ! Disana…Shun…disana…ohhhh…lebih cepat…haaa…" teriakan dan erangan Akaba membuat Kakei semakin menggila, sehingga ia menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat dan semakin kasar. Ia mungkin sudah lupa kalau sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak berani untuk bergerak karena takut menyakiti Akaba. Tapi kali ini ia bergerak dengan kecepat maksimal.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan teriakan dan erangan _'Lebih cepat'_, _'Lebih dalam'_, _'Ahh…nikmat'_, dan juga suara ranjang yang bergoyang oleh gerakan mereka berdua. Setiap hujaman membawa Akaba dan Kakei semakin dekat dengan klimaks mereka masing-masing. Ditambah lagi, dengan tangan Kakei memainkan ereksi Akaba seirama dengan tusukannya pada lubang Akaba.

"S-Shun…aku…aku—ahh…mau…" Akaba sudah dekat, sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya. Bukannya memperlambat, Kakei malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Dengan satu hujaman kuat, Akaba mencapai klimaks. "Ahh… Shun… Shun… AHH !" cairan sperma berwarna putih keluar dari ujung penis Akaba, mengotori tubuh mereka berdua.

Merasakan dinding rektum Akaba menghimpit penis-nya dengan kencang, Kakei pun juga mencapai klimaksnya. Ia klimaks di dalam tubuh Akaba dengan sebuah erangan dalam.

"N-Nggghhhh…."

Tubuh Kakei ambruk disamping tubuh Akaba. Nafas mereka memburu setelah aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Perlahan Kakei mengeluarkan penis-nya yang sudah lemas itu dari dalam tubuh Akaba, lalu berbaring telentang di samping Akaba. Ia merengkuh pemuda berambut merah itu ke pelukannya. Akaba sama sekali tak keberatan, ia menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Kakei.

Mata merah Akaba terbuka, dan beradu dengan mata biru gelap Kakei. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, penuh cinta. Kakei membelai rambut merah Akaba yang basah oleh keringat, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akaba Hayato." bisiknya di bibir Akaba. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, dan mendekap Kakei erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakei Shun." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kakei, sementara Kakei membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Akaba, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu.

Mereka tertidur pulas dengan posisi seperti itu.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 18 Maret 20XX, pukul 01.00 dini hari

Kakei membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat jam yang terletak di dinding di seberangnya.

Masih pukul 1 dini hari.

Ia melihat ke sampingnya, dimana Akaba tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluknya erat. Wajahnya tenang, dan nafasnya teratur. Ia tampaknya sedang dalam mimpi yang indah. Kakei tersenyum, memori akan malam sebelumnya berputar di kepalanya. Ia mengecup dahi Akaba lembut, dan pemuda itu bergerak sedikit, masih tertidur.

Kakei memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal.

Ia belum membunuh satu orang pun.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu melihat jam sekali lagi. Pukul 1 dini hari. Waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan sebuah mayat untuk berita pagi hari ini. Entah kenapa, walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lelah akibat aktifitas yang intens dengan Akaba malam sebelumnya, satu sisi dirinya memaksanya untuk bangun sekarang juga, kemudian membunuh siapapun yang bisa ia jumpai.

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Satu sisi lain dari dirinya menolak.

Bagaimana jika Akaba terbangun, dan bertanya mau kemana dia ? Tidak mungkin ia akan menjawab jujur bahwa ia akan membunuh seseorang. Bisa-bisa Akaba mengusirnya saat itu juga, dan berkata takkan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi, ia tak bisa kalau tidak membunuh. Tangannya sudah gemetaran untuk memegang pisau kesayangannya, lalu menusukkannya ke tubuh seseorang. Jari-jemarinya sudah tidak tahan untuk mencongkel mata siapapun korbannya nanti.

Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya otaknya sudah mampu untuk memutuskan yang mana yang akan ia lakukan.

Kakei bangun, hati-hati untuk tidak sampai membangunkan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia berdiri, masih telanjang, dan sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

_'Waktunya untuk bekerja…'_ pikirnya sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 18 Maret 20XX, pukul 02.00 dini hari

"Hey, kita akan pergi kemana ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sambil memeluk lengan seorang pemuda tinggi bertopi.

Seringai keji muncul. "Ke sebuah tempat yang sangat indah, Sarah. Dan aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya." Pemuda bertopi—tidak. Kakei tersenyum kearah Sarah. Ia mengajak gadis itu ke sebuah gang sepi yang luput dari perhatian warga New York.

"Untuk apa kita ke gang sepi seperti ini, Kakei ? Aku takut~" Sarah merajuk sambil memeluk lengan Kakei makin erat.

Kakei mendorong Sarah ke tembok. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu ke langit ketujuh," Kakei menyembunyikan pisaunya di balik punggung. Dengan satu gerakan sigap, ia mencium bibir Sarah dalam-dalam, dan gadis cantik itu tidak menolak.

Dan pada saat itu juga, ia menusukkan pisaunya ke liver Sarah, membuat gadis itu menghentikan ciumannya dan akan berteriak minta tolong, namun Kakei sudah terlanjur membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin bukan ke langit ketujuh, tapi ke surga. Akan kuantarkan kau ke surga, Sarah." Ia menggerakkan pisaunya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperlebar luka Sarah, sementara Sarah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan terisak kesakitan.

Kakei menendang kaki Sarah, membuatnya terjatuh. Ia berdiri di samping Sarah yang meringkuk kesakitan, memegangi luka yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

"K-k-kenapa ?" tanyanya diantara isakan tangis dan rintihan kesakitan. Kakei mendengus, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu, itu saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kenapa ? Aku memang berdarah dingin, kan ?" Kakei menginjak perut Sarah, membuat gadis itu sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkannya ke kepala Sarah. "Kau akan segera mati. Akan kuberi kau jalan pintas menuju surga, Sarah." Dan dengan satu hujaman keras, ia menghujamkan pisaunya ke kepala Sarah, tepat diantara kedua matanya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin nencongkel kedua bola mata hijau itu, tapi ia ingat, bahwa ia harus pulang ke rumah Akaba, bukan ke rumahnya sendiri. Maka, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mencolek sedikit darah, dan menuliskan _'Black Angel'_ di pipi Sarah. Dicabutnya pisau yang tadi menusuk kepala Sarah, kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Akaba, sayangku." Dengan perkataan itu Kakei meninggalkan mayat gadis itu terbaring di sana dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

-OooOooO-

Kakei kembali ke samping Akaba yang masih tertidur pulas dan tenang. Matanya yang sebelumnya tajam dan bengis, kini langsung menjadi lemah lembut begitu melihat orang yang amat sangat dicintainya itu tidur.

Ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya, dan mengembalikan mereka seperti sebelumnya agar Akaba tidak curiga bahwa ia baru saja pergi dan membunuh seorang gadis. Setelah telanjang seperti sebelumnya, ia naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Akaba, memeluknya lembut.

Entah kenapa, setelah membunuh orang, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Maka ia memejamkan matanya, dan seketika langsung tertidur pulas, dengan Akaba di pelukannya.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 18 Maret 20XX, pukul 07.50

"…kei… Kakei…" Kakei merasakan guncangan lembut di bahunya, dan dengan malas ia membuka matanya yang terasa amat sangat berat itu.

Di depannya, Akaba menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

"Uh… Akaba ?" Kakei mengusap kedua matanya, dan menguap pelan.

Akaba mengecup bibir Kakei lembut, dan duduk di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi, Kakei. Ayo bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Akaba bangun dan berjalan keluar.

Mendengar kata 'sarapan', wajah Kakei menjadi cerah. Ia lapar sekali. Maka, ia bangun, kemudian mengikuti Akaba menuju ruang tamu.

Di meja ruang tamu sudah tersedia dua cangkir kopi, dan sebuah _pancake_ dengan sebotol madu di sampingnya. Kakei tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sofa, dan menyalakan TV. Ia sangat penasaran dengan berita pagi hari itu. Apakah mayat gadis malang yang tadi malam ia bunuh sudah ditemukan ? Oh, ia sangat ingin tahu.

Akaba duduk di samping Kakei, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakei.

"Pemirsa, pagi hari ini, polisi telah menemukan mayat seorang gadis di sebuah gang sepi di NYC. Korban bernama Sarah Mildred. Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Polisi belum menemukan bukti-bukti yang penting untuk menemukan siapa pembunuhnya, namun, dari tulisan di pipi korban, polisi sementara ini menyimpulkan bahwa mayat tersebut adalah korban dari _'Black Angel'_…"

Kakei meminum kopinya dengan santai, sebuah seringai muncul samar di wajahnya. Ah, betapa bahagianya dia. Mayat gadis itu sudah ditemukan, dan Kakei tidak yakin apakah arwah gadis itu sudah berada di surga atau malah neraka.

"Aku selalu benci _Black Angel_." Ucapan dari Akaba itu hanpir saja membuat Kakei tersedak. Ia melihat kearah kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan antara tidak percaya dan terkejut.

"K-kenapa kau benci _Black Angel_ ?" tanya Kakei, berusaha tenang. Kopinya ia letakkan di meja, dan merangkul bahu Akaba.

Akaba mengangkat bahu. "Ya, benci. Karena, semua korban itu hampir tidak ada hubungan satu sama lain. Itu berarti, pembunuh mengambil korban secara acak, bukan karena balas dendam ataupun yang lain. Ia membunuh seenaknya, bahkan mengambil bola mata korban. _Black Angel_ tak punya perasaan. Ia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin." Balas Akaba dengan lancar.

Kakei terdiam. Ia tak percaya, bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat membenci _Black Angel_. Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah _Black Angel_. Ia menelan ludah.

"Akaba, apa yang terjadi kelau seandainya _Black Angel_ itu sebenarnya adalah kekasihmu sendiri ?" ia bertanya ragu-ragu. Akaba mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatapnya heran. Kakei buru-buru menambahkan. "H-hanya bertanya saja." Ia tersenyum gugup.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali bersandar di bahu Kakei.

"Aku takkan mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku akan sangat membencinya. Dan aku juga sangat menyesal sudah berpacaran dengannya." Ia menjawab santai. Keringat dingin muncul di dahi Kakei. "Kecuali jika orang itu mau berubah, dan bersumpah di hadapanku bahwa ia takkan membunuh orang lagi." Tambahnya. Ia menatap Kakei, dan tersenyum manis. "Tapi, kalau Kakei, aku yakin bahwa Kakei tak mungkin _Black Angel_. Kakei kan baik dan lembut. Aku sangat mencintai Kakei."

Pemuda bermata biru itu menelan ludah, dan bersandar di sofa, bingung.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 3 selesai, dan masalah mulai muncul. Semoga minna-san menikmati lemon yang tadi saya suguhkan. Oh, dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sekedar mengingatkan, fic ini benar-benar AU. Jadi, wajar kalau berbeda.

Akhir kata, tak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali…

R&R please ! X3


	4. Why ?

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Chapter 4 update !

Err…maaf kalau lemon di Chapter 3 nggak menarik sama sekali.

Saya hanya ingin sedikit improvisasi dalam pembuatan fic saya. Maaf, kalau pembaca semua nggak minat sama fic ini. Nggak apa-apa. Saya nulis hanya untuk hobi, bukan review. X3

Baiklah, selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei, Slight AkaYama

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

-OooOooO-

Saat ini, Kakei hanya bisa diam disamping Akaba. Pemuda berambut merah disampingnya itu sedang mengikuti berita tentang pembunuhan _Black Angel_. Meskipun diam, di dalam otak Kakei sibuk membuat keputusan dengan mempertimbangkan sisi positif dan sisi negatif yang didapat apabila ia memilih salah satu dari kedua pilihan yang saat ini muncul di kepalanya.

Pilihan pertama : Ia tetap menjadi _Black Angel_. Sisi positifnya, ia bisa terus menikmati kepuasan batin yang ia dapat setiap kali pisau kesayangannya itu menembus tubuh korbannya. Sisi negatifnya, jika Akaba sampai tahu akan kebenaran yang sebenarnya, Akaba mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Tidak, tidak, bukan mungkin. Akaba _pasti_ akan meninggalkannya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Pilihan kedua : Ia berhenti menjadi _Black Angel_, dan menjadi pemuda normal. Sisi positifnya, Akaba akan semakin mencintainya, dan ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan Akaba selama-lamanya. Sisi negatifnya, kepuasan batin yang biasanya ia rasakan setiap kali ada darah merah yang menodai wajahnya, takkan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Yang mana yang harus ia pilih ? Kedua pilihan itu sama-sama buruk dan sama-sama baik baginya. Haruskah ia maju, berjalan menempuh jalan yang lurus, sambil meninggalkan semua yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ataukah ia akan tetap diam di tempat ini, dan membiarkan semuanya berlangsung seperti biasanya ?

Satu sisi dari otaknya mengatakan, bahwa ia harus berubah. Ia harus meninggalkan semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan. Tetapi sisi lainnya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap menjadi _Black Angel_. Sungguh, benar-benar membingungkan.

Kakei menatap TV di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara tangan kirinya yang tidak memeluk bahu Akaba mengepal.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Tuhan, bantulah aku untuk memilih pilihan yang harus kujalani. Agar aku tidak menyesal nantinya…'_ batin Kakei frustasi.

_'Aku ingin berubah, tapi aku juga tak ingin berubah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Akaba, tapi aku juga tak mau kepuasan batin ini hilang. Apakah aku harus maju ? Ataukah tetap diam di tempat ? Apakah aku harus berubah ? Ataukah tetap menjadi diriku yang lama ?'_

Kakei merasa migrainnya kambuh, walaupun Yamato tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Kakei ?" suara Akaba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Y-ya ?" jawab Kakei agak gugup. Akaba menatapanya dengan pandangan lugu. "Kau tidak lapar, atau tidak suka _Pancake_ ? Kalau tidak suka, nanti akan kumasakkan yang lain." Tawarnya lembut.

Kakei buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Akaba. "Tidak, kok. Aku suka. Aku tadi hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja." Pemuda itu mengambil sirup madu yang ada di dekat piring _pancake_ tersebut, dan menuangkannya ke atas _pancake_-nya. Ia kemudian mengambil garpu, dan mulai memakan _pancake_ itu sedikit demi sedikit. Melihat Kakei makan, Akaba tersenyum lega, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan _pancake_-nya.

Selama makan, tidak ada yang membuat pembicaraan, dan Kakei tak suka atmosfir yang beku seperti itu. Maka, ia mecoba membuat topik pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Akaba, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang _Black Angel_ ?" Kakei bertanya kepada Akaba dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak membuat kecurigaan pemuda itu kepadanya. Akaba menelan makanannya, dan menatap Kakei.

"Banyak. Banyak sekali. Aku sangat benci pada pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti itu, maka aku mengumpulkan banyak informasi dan kliping-kliping penting tentang _Black Angel_. Aku ingin agar orang tak berhati sepertinya segera tertangkap dan dihukum setimpal." Jawabnya sebelum kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Kakei pura-pura tertarik. "Oh ya ? Apa saja yang kau ketahui ? Dan bisakah kau tunjukkan kepadaku apa saja yang sudah kau kumpulkan ?" tambah Kakei. Ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sampingnya itu tahu tentang _Black Angel_, jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Nanti akan aku tunjukkan. Sekarang aku masih mau makan dulu, ya ?" Akaba tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kakei. "Banyak informasi-informasi penting yang tak dapat polisi temukan, tetapi mampu kutemukan."

Mulut Kakei terbuka. Apa dia sedang bermimpi ? Orang yang ia cintai, mengejar-ngejar seorang pembunuh yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

-OooOooO-

Mulut Kakei terbuka semakin lebar ketika melihat koleksi data-data kriminal _Black Angel_ yang Akaba kumpulkan. Setiap kali ada majalah atau Koran atau apapun yang membahas tentang _Black Angel_ maka ia akan langsung mengguntingnya dan menempelkannya di sebuah kertas yang kemudian akan disimpan dalam folder khusus. Tak hanya kliping, ia juga mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi-informasi yang ia kumpulkan dari situs di internet, dan menyimpannya dengan rapi. Dan yang paling membuat Kakei terperangah ialah, Akaba juga mengumpulkan foto-foto TKP maupun korban _Black Angel_ dengan hasil yang rapi dan baik.

"Bagaimana ? Aku mengumpulkan semuanya sendirian, lho !" Akaba tersenyum ceria.

Kakei membalas senyum Akaba dengan senyuman yang agak gugup. "Y-ya. Kau luar biasa, Akaba." Akaba tertawa geli ketika Kakei mengecup dahinya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu duduk di kursi. Walaupun di luar ia tersenyum lembut kepada Akaba, namun di dalam hatinya, sedang terjadi badai besar-besaran.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Bagaimana bila nanti Akaba tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah Black Angel ?'_

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

_'Apakah sebaiknya aku jujur kepadanya ? Ataukah membiarkan dia menemukan sendiri bahwa aku adalah sang pembunuh berdarah dingin ? Arrgh ! Keduanya sama-sama buruk !'_ Kakei frustasi.

"Ne, Kakei." Panggil Akaba. Kakei menoleh, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi, walaupun ia masih bingung dan pusing. "Ada apa, sayang ?"

"Apa kau tahu…" ia membalikkan halaman-halaman foldernya yang penuh dengan data dan foto. "…kalau identitas Black Angel yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Mahasiswa Kedokteran ?" tambahnya santai.

Kali ini Kakei benar-benar merasa dunianya mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 18 Maret 20XX, pukul 18.00

Kakei duduk termenung di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil meremas bantalnya dengan cemas sekaligus gugup, sekaligus panik.

_Flashback_

_"Dari mana kau tahu ?" tanya Kakei yang tak mampu menutupi rasa terkejutnya akan betapa mudahnya Akaba menebak sesuatu yang selama ini sulit untuk ditemukan, bahkan oleh polisi sekalipun. _

_Akaba mengangkat bahu. "Mudah saja. Padahal, sebenarnya selama ini sangat mudah dilihat bukti-bukti baik dari identitas mayat maupun secara keadaan fisik mayat saat ditemukan." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah folder berwarna biru tua, dan menunjukkan foto-foto mayat serta identitas korban, tapi tidak semuanya. Hanya bagian-bagian yang penting saja._

_"Jelaskan padaku." Pinta Kakei. _

_"Yang pertama," ia menunjuk data-data korban. "Usia para korban relatif muda. Ini menunjukkan bahwa pelakunya kemungkinan besar. Selain itu, dari kedua korban terakhir, Sarah dan Maria, juga menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa sebelum dibunuh, kedua gadis itu sempat berkencan dengan pembunuh. Dan tak hanya berkencan, sepertinya kedua gadis tersebut berciuman dengannya."_

_Kakei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yang itu tahu dari mana ? Tahu dari mana kalau kedua gadis tersebut sempat berkencan dengan pelaku, bahkan berciuman dengannya ?"_

_Akaba menunjuk bibirnya. "Dari bibir."_

_"Ha ?"_

_"Ada sebuah foto yang mengambil foto close-up muka Sarah dan Maria. Foto itu kuperbesar dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik." Ia mengotak-atik komputernya, dan memperbesar foto tersebut, lalu menunjukkannya kepada Kakei, yang mana membuatnya melebarkan matanya._

_"L-Lipstik ?" Kakei memandanginya tak percaya._

_Ia mengangguk. "Mereka mengenakan lipstik, tetapi lihatlah. Saat mayat ditemukan, lipstik di bibir mereka agak memudar. Biasanya, lipstik hilang setelah makan ataupun berciuman. Tetapi, dari hasil forensik mayat, tidak ditemukan adanya proses pencernaan sebelum korban dibunuh. Satu-satunya yang bisa disimpulkan adalah, mereka berciuman dengan korban, yang juga kemungkinan besar seorang mahasiswa."_

_Kakei terdiam sejenak, berpikir. 'Masuk akal juga.' Batinnya. "Tapi Akaba, bekas berciuman bukan berarti pembunuh itu masih mahasiswa, kan ? Bisa saja orang tua atau maniak mesum. Perempuan zaman sekarang kan mudah ditipu oleh uang."_

_Akaba mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum sedikit. "Kakei, apa kau lupa kalau korban tidak hanya perempuan, tapi juga laki-laki ?" _

_'Sial…' rutuknya dalam hati._

_"Kalau semua korban perempuan, mungkin aku akan mengambil dua kesimpulan, seperti katamu tadi. Bisa orang tua maniak, bisa juga mahasiswa. Tapi lihatlah, Kakei. Hampir semua korban laki-laki, kecuali mereka berdua. Perempuan, mungkin bisa tertipu oleh uang. Tapi laki-laki ? Jarang lho, laki-laki yang tertipu oleh uang yang akan ditawarkan oleh orang tua maniak. Dan, walaupun laki-laki tersebut gay, mana ada sih, pemuda yang mau berkencan dengan orang tua, meskipun mereka punya uang banyak ? Kecuali kalau korban laki-laki pelacur. Tapi, dari data yang diberikan, semua pemuda orang baik-baik. Jadi, itu yang menjadi dasar kesimpulanku bahwa pembunuh adalah mahasiswa atau orang yang masih muda."_

_Kakei menelan ludah. "Kalau mahasiswa kedokteran ?"_

_Mata merah Akaba mengerjap, dan agak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. "Nah, itu yang kedua. Dari hasil forensik korban, semuanya sama. Mati kehabisan darah dengan luka yang sama pula. Pelaku pembunuhan sudah tahu di titik-titik mana seorang manusia akan mati dalam waktu yang singkat apabila titik tersebut dilukai. Dan untuk memastikan bahwa si korban benar-benar mati di tempat dan tidak meminta pertolongan, maka pelaku melukai kepala korban, dimana si korban akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari 1-2 menit karena otak luka dan kehabisan darah."_

_"Kalau hanya itu, semua orang bisa membacanya dari buku, kan ? Tidak hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang bisa melakukannya." Tambah Kakei, jantungnya berdegup kencang._

_"Kakei-ku sayang, kau lupa lagi, kalau semua korban memiliki banyak kesamaan ?"_

_Kakei diam._

_"Dilihat dari foto-foto korban, tempat penusukan antara satu korban dengan korban yang lain tidak beda jauh. Dari panjangnya, lebar robekan, kedalaman luka, dan letak luka. Hanya mahasiswa kedokteran atau dokter yang tahu dengan pasti dimana lokasi yang baik untuk membuat seseorang kehabisan darah karena mereka belajar atau biasa melakukan pembedahan. Jika orang itu tidak berpendidikan, dalamnya luka akan berbeda-beda satu dengan yang lainnya. Selain itu, cara sang pembunuh mengambil bola mata korban juga sangat hati-hati dan rapi. Hanya mahasiswa kedokteran atau dokter yang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan rapi." Terang Akaba panjang lebar, membuktikan analisisnya yang sebagian besar benar._

_'Mahasiswa kedokteran, kedalaman luka, cara pembunuhan…' batin Kakei. 'Akaba, kau akan jadi orang yang akan mengetahui kenyataan, bahwa aku adalah Black Angel.'_

_Sesaat kemudian, sisi lain dari Kakei menangis terisak._

_'Tapi, kenapa harus dirimu ? Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang bisa mengungkap kenyataan ini ?'_

_End of Flashback_

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya, butiran-butiran air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata biru tuanya. Ia terisak, kata-kata tak jelas meluncur dari mulutnya, dan terbungkam oleh bantal.

"Kenapa harus Akaba ? Kenapa tidak orang lain ? Kenapa bukan orang lain yang menyadari hal ini ?" isak Kakei semakin keras.

Ia masih ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh Akaba di pelukannya. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia masih ingin mendengar nada-nada indah keluar dari bibir merah Akaba diiringi oleh gitar kesayangannya itu.

_Ia masih ingin mencintai Akaba, selama-lamanya._

-OooOooO-

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Kakei mulai berhubungan dengan Akaba.

Hampir setiap hari mereka berjalan berdua, kadang bersama dengan Yamato apabila pemuda itu (menurut Akaba) kesepian, dan pemuda bermata merah itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan bersama dengan dirinya dan Kakei. Hampir setiap hari, Kakei memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi atau di bibir Akaba.

Dan setiap hari, ada mayat yang terus bertumpukan.

Sebenarnya Kakei sudah berusaha setengah mati untuk menghilangkan semua kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat membunuh, demi agar Akaba tidak menyadari bahwa sang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu adalah dirinya. Tetapi, ia tetap saja tak bisa menghapus kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan itu 100 persen. Mengapa ? Tentu saja, karena semua kebiasaan Kakei tersebut sudah menjadi refleks baginya, seperti orang lain makan, gampangnya.

Tetapi sepertinya, Akaba belum menyadari bahwa pemuda yang sangat ia cintai adalah sosok sebenarnya dari pembunuh yang sangat ia benci. Karena Akaba sepertinya tidak ada masalah setiap kali Kakei dekat dengannya. Meskipun ia masih tetap menyelidiki kebenaran Black Angel di sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai pemusik.

Hal ini membuat Kakei agak menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya, Akaba tidak begitu curiga kepadanya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja perang batin di kepala Kakei masih terus berlanjut. Apakah ia akan jujur ? Ataukah tetap diam ? Apakah ia akan berubah ? Atau tetap menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Pilihan-pilihan tersebut menghantuinya setiap hari. Terkadang bahkan membayanginya, saat ia bersama dengan Akaba. Yang lebih parah, ia pernah suatu hari bermimpi Akaba mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia adalah Black Angel, dan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kakei yang kemudian terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kakei tampak lebih diam, karena ia sibuk membuat keputusan. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini.

Semua kecuali satu.

Yamato Takeru.

Pemuda yang bisa dianggap seperti saudara Kakei itu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya tercinta. Kakei jadi lebih diam, lebih sering melamun, dan terkadang Yamato mendapati Kakei tidak makan siang seperti biasanya. Pada awalnya, Yamato hanya menganggap semua ini hanyalah efek dari jatuh cinta Kakei dengan Akaba. Tapi, ketika semuanya sudah berlangsung lebih dari seminggu, Yamato tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ia pernah mencoba bertanya pada Kakei, apa yang salah. Tetapi jawabannya selalu sama. Entah itu _'Aku hanya sedikit capek'_, _'Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan'_, ataupun _'Aku banyak pikiran, Yamato'_. Jujur saja, alasan Kakei yang selalu sama itu malah membuat Yamato semakin khawatir dengannya.

Maka, ada cara bagi Yamato untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kakei sebenarnya.

Ia akan menyelidikinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ?

Hari Rabu besok, Akaba akan main ke apartemen Kakei. Yang istimewa adalah, Kakei telah memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya ke Akaba. Nanti, ia akan ikut Akaba dengan alasan ia perlu meminjam catatan dari dosen karena ia tidak masuk. Jika ia tahu apa yang mengganggu Kakei, ia akan berusaha untuk membantunya. Ia kan, sahabatnya.

_'Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya, sebagai ganti dari cinta yang tak bisa kuberikan kepadanya…'_ batin Yamato sambil memeluk fotonya dan Kakei saat mereka lulus SMA dulu.

Ah, sungguh kenangan yang indah.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 28 Maret 20XX, pukul 07.00

Hari itu, kampus Kakei sedang libur karena ada seminar bagi para dosen. Maka, Yamato akan ikut Akaba ke rumah Kakei dengan dalih meminjam catatan. Akaba sama sekali tak keberatan, karena baginya Yamato adalah sahabat kecil Kakei dan ia tak ingin keberadaannya sebagai kekasih Kakei mengganggu hubungan persahabatan Kakei yang sudah dibangun sejak lama itu.

Sementara itu, Kakei sedang tidur dengan pulas di sofa. Semalam, pukul 2 dini hari, ia baru saja membunuh dua orang sekaligus. Karena kelelahan, setelah pulang ia langsung membuka bajunya yang berlumuran darah itu, dan duduk di sofa. Tak lupa ia mengambil petinya yang berisi bola mata setiap korban yang dibunuhnya, kemudian meletakkan peti itu di meja, memainkan bola-bola mata yang ia punya. Sementara pisau yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh ia tinggalkan begitu saja diatas meja makan.

Karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak sengaja tidur di sofa, dengan rumah yang masih kotor oleh bercak-bercak darah, pisau penuh darah yang mengotori meja makan, dan puluhan bola mata warna-warni yang ia biarkan begitu saja berserakan di atas meja ruang tamu di dekat TV.

Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa hari itu Akaba akan berkunjung, dan ia sudah memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya.

Di lain tempat, Akaba sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Yamato menuju apartemen Kakei.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, Akaba." Walaupun niatnya adalah untuk mengetahui apa yang salah dengan Kakei, tetap saja Yamato merasa bersalah dan tidak enak, karena seharusnya hari itu Kakei bisa berdua saja dengan Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Yamato. Lagipula, lebih benyak lebih baik, kan ?" pipi Yamato agak memerah, kemudian ia mengucapkan _'Terima kasih'_ dengan nada pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

_'Aku sungguh bersyukur Akaba orangnya ramah dan baik hati.'_ Batin Yamato. Ia lalu menatap Akaba.

"Sebagai gantinya, nanti setelah pulang dari rumah Kakei, aku akan mentraktirmu minum _Cappuccino_." Ujar Yamato semangat. Mata merah Akaba melebar dan dahinya agak sedikit berkerut. "Eh, apakah tidak apa-apa ? Nanti merepotkanmu." Ganti Akaba yang merasa tidak enak. Yamato tersenyum lebar, mengibaskan tangannya di samping kepala.

"Tenang saja, aku baru saja dapat gaji dari tempatku kerja sambilan. Jadi, mentraktir pacar sahabatku bukanlah sebuah masalah."

Akaba tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu."

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Ah, itu apartemen Kakei. Ayo !" ajak Yamato ceria. Pemuda bermata merah itu menggangguk, dan mengikuti Yamato.

"Nomor berapa ?" tanya Akaba. "265," jawab Yamato.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu nomor 265, Akaba merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kunci duplikat kamar Kakei, dan memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubangnya, sementara Yamato menunggu di sampingnya sambil membantu membawakan barang Akaba.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klek', menandakan bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci lagi. Akaba dan Yamato masuk, lalu mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

Dan ketika kedua pemuda itu berbalik, mereka sama-sama menjerit ngeri.

"AHH !"

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 4 selesai. Saya tidak percaya saya menyelesaikan satu Chapter dalam waktu 3 jam. X3

Kira-kira, apakah pembaca bisa menebak kelanjutannya ? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kakei dan Akaba ? Tunggu saja Chapter berikutnya.

Akhir kata, tak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali…

R&R please !


	5. Change

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Chapter 5 update !

Pada chapter sebelumnya, baik Akaba maupun Yamato menjerit ngeri. Sekarang adalah kelanjutannya, dan awal dari perubahan.

Selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei, KakeixYamato

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

-OooOooO-

"AHH !"

Jeritan ngeri Akaba dan Yamato itu cukup keras untuk membangunkan Kakei dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia membuka kedua mata biru tuanya, dan terkejut ketika melihat Yamato dan Akaba berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah antara ngeri, shock, dan jijik. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa rumahnya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Tetesan darah di lantai, pisau berlumuran darah, dan bola-bola mata yang berserakan di atas meja.

Kakei segera berdiri, dan menatap Akaba dan Yamato dengan panik. "A-aku…" ia berusaha bicara, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

Akaba menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, karena kaget dan jijik. Sementara Yamato menatap Kakei dengan pandangan shock.

"Kakei…apa maksud semua ini ?" ia memaksakan kakinya yang gemetaran itu untuk bergerak, dan ketika ia tepat di depan Kakei, ia mencengkram bahu Kakei, memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, hah ? Jelaskan, Kakei ! Cepat !" ia berteriak dengan emosi di depan wajah Kakei. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya diam dan menunduk, membuat matanya tertutupi oleh helan rambutnya yang gelap, dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, sementara tampak butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Yamato melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Kakei, dan mundur beberapa langkah, takut. Ia berbalik, melihat Akaba yang tertunduk di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang juga gemetar itu mengepal. "Akaba…" Yamato menatap Akaba.

Akaba diam, bibirnya gemetar, berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"_Black Angel_…" bisikan Akaba itu membuat Kakei mengangkat kepalanya, dan mata cokelat Yamato melebar.

"Akaba, aku-" Akaba menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin Kakei bicara lagi. Kedua kakinya bergerak maju melewati Yamato, dan berdiri tepat di depan Kakei yang mata birunya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Ternyata…orang yang selama ini selalu ingin kutangkap sebagai _Black Angel_ adalah…Kakei ? Kekasihku sendiri ?" Akaba berteriak keras penuh emosi dan kemarahan, tapi matanya juga sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mencengkram bahu Kakei erat, sangat erat.

Kakei tak mampu bicara. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Yamato mengambil sebuah bola mata yang menggelinding jatuh ke lantai ketika Kakei terbangun tadi. Ia mengamati bola mata itu, meskipun rasa mual muncul di perutnya. Statusnya sebagai Mahasiswa kedokteran ternyata masih belum mampu untuk membuatnya menahan rasa jijik dan mual ketika melihat organ manusia.

Ia mengamati bola mata itu dalam-dalam, sementara Akaba dan Kakei mengamatinya.

"Semua korban _Black Angel_…kehilangan bola matanya. Dan belum ada laporan bahwa bola mata korban ditemukan di suatu tempat. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Bola mata itu sudah dihancurkan, atau disimpan oleh sang pembunuh." Ia mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah Akaba ceritakan padanya saat dulu ia dan Akaba mengobrol soal _Black Angel_. "Dan ketika aku merasakan dan melihat bola mata ini di tanganku, entah kenapa, kalau aku langsung yakin, bahwa kau adalah _Black Angel_, Kakei…" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Akaba melihat Kakei lagi.

PLAK !

Yamato berjengit mendengar suara keras itu, ia langsung menoleh kearah tempat Akaba dan Kakei, kemudian matanya melebar.

Akaba menampar Kakei.

Pemuda itu menampar Kakei dengan satu tamparan yang kuat dan keras. Kakei memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Akaba, dan ia sedikit terhuyung karena tenaga yang Akaba gunakan untuk menamparnya mampu membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Kakei terduduk di lantai, sementara Akaba mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda berambut biru itu menunduk lagi.

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada polisi ?" tanya Kakei. Akaba sedikit tersentak, dan ia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Kakei memejamkan matanya, ia menduga bahwa Akaba akan menjawab 'ya'.

"Tidak." Satu kata dari bibir Akaba itu membuat baik Kakei maupun Yamato terkejut.

"Eh ?"

Akaba berbalik, namun ia masih menatap Kakei. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melihatmu dikurung di balik jeruji besi. Tapi…" ia memakai jaketnya. "…aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan kembali padamu setelah aku melangkah keluar dari tempat ini. Kau tahu, kan, betapa aku membenci _Black Angel_. Dan jika ia adalah dirimu, maka, mau tidak mau, aku juga lama kelamaan akan membencimu." Tambahnya dingin.

Mata biru Kakei melebar. Apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Akaba akan meninggalkannya. Ia akan pergi, pergi menjauh dari dirinya.

Kakei menahan kaki Akaba, dan pemuda itu menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa ?"

"Apakah…tidak ada jalan lain, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini ?" tanyanya lemah.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Kakei, dan berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk pulang.

Tetapi, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia mengucapkan satu kata.

"Berubahlah."

Dan ia menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Yamato, berlari mengejar Akaba. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Akaba meninggalkan Kakei. Kakei akan sangat sedih, walaupun semua itu adalah kesalahan Kakei sendiri. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Akaba !" panggil Yamato. Akaba berhenti sejenak, lalu berbalik. "Maaf ya, Yamato. Mungkin, aku akan menerima ajakanmu untuk _Cappuccino_ lain kali saja." Ia tersenyum pahit, dan Yamato mampu melihat butiran air mata mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya.

"Akaba…" kali ini Yamato tak bisa mengejar Akaba lagi. Ia berdiri diam di tempat itu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sementara itu, Akaba berjalan menjauhi gedung apartemen itu dengan mata basah oleh air mata. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, dan melihat keatas, dimana langit berwarna biru indah.

_'Bodoh…'_ ia tersenyum miris. _'Maafkan aku, Kakei. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah. Jika kau sudah berubah, entah kapan, aku pasti akan kembali.'_

Sementara itu, Yamato, yang masih menatap kepergian Akaba, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar apartemen Kakei.

"Kakei ?" panggilnya lembut saat ia masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu itu sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihat. Ia menemukan Kakei masih terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya lemas, dan rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya. Kakei juga terus menerus menggumamkan _'Maafkan aku'._

Ia seperti boneka yang rusak.

Yamato merasa tidak tega. Maka, ia duduk di depan Kakei, memegang pipi Kakei dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Kakei untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Kakei tidak melawan, dan ia menatap Yamato dengan wajah memelas dan sedih.

"Yamato…semuanya sudah berakhir…" ia bergumam lemah. Yamato menggeleng.

"Tidak, Kakei, tidak. Semuanya belum berakhir. Kau tadi dengar kata Akaba, kan ? Ia bilang, 'Berubahlah'. Maksudnya, cara untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini adalah dengan berubah, Kakei." Ia berusaha menyemangati Kakei yang tampak sangat putus asa.

"Tapi-" belum selesai Kakei bicara, tangan Yamato sudah menutup mulutnya, dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Kau sendiri yang harus menentukannya, akan berubah atau tidak. Akan maju, ataukah akan mundur. Karena, dalam perubahan, tidak ada kata diam di tempat. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memilih, mana yang paling baik untukmu, dan berubahlah sesuai dengan pilihan itu." Ujar Yamato panjang lebar. Sementara Kakei memandangi Yamato dengan mata yang tampaknya mulai memunculkan sedikit harapan.

"Kalau aku ingin berubah, bagaimana caranya ?" sungguh, Yamato tak menyangka Kakei akan berbicara seperti itu. Maka, ia tersenyum manis, kemudian mendekap Kakei erat, dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara lemah lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk berubah, Kakei. Aku berjanji. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sampai kau berubah, menjadi Kakei yang baik hati." Yamato berjanji, mendekap Kakei makin erat. Mendengar kalimat Yamato itu, tangis Kakei pecah. Ia mencengkram baju Yamato erat, sementara wajahnya dibenamkan ke bahu Yamato hingga air matanya membasahi baju Yamato. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Asalkan Kakei bahagia, ia juga bahagia, kan ?

Sambil memeluk Kakei yang masih menangis, Yamato mengecup kepalanya ringan, namun penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

_'Setidaknya, ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Sebagai ganti karena aku tidak bisa memberikan cintaku secara utuh, karena hatimu adalah miliknya. Tetapi, aku akan menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu, dengan cara ini, Shun…'_

-OooOooO-

Setelah tangisan Kakei mulai reda, Yamato membantu Kakei untuk duduk di sofa, lalu membelai wajahnya lembut sambil tersenyum hangat dan perhatian.

"Aku akan membereskan rumah ini, kemudian memasakkanmu sarapan pagi, ya ?" senyuman hangat Yamato membuat Kakei agak tenang, dan ia mengangguk patuh. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kakei, Yamato merasa lega. Setidaknya Kakei mau merespon apa yang ia katakan, dan tidak melawan sama sekali. Dengan begini, akan lebih mudah bagi Yamato untuk membantu Kakei berubah dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik seperti dulu.

Maka, Yamato membiarkan Kakei tetap duduk di sofa, lalu mulai membereskan rumah itu. Diambilnya pisau penuh darah itu, lalu mencucinya di bawah keran air. Setelah bersih, ia mengelapnya menggunakan lap, dan meletakkan pisau itu di rak piring. Kemudian Yamato mengumpulkan bola mata yang berserakan di meja, dan menjadikannya satu dalam peti yang biasanya Kakei gunakan untuk menyimpan koleksinya.

Setelah semua yang mengganggu dianggap sudah beres, Yamato membersihkan tetesan darah yang ada. Ia juga mengambil baju Kakei yang penuh darah, dan memasukkan lap sekaligus baju tersebut kedalam mesin cuci untuk membersihkan darahnya.

Yamato lalu mengambilkan sebuah baju dari lemari Kakei, lalu menghampirinya.

"Kakei…" panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Kakei menoleh, menemukan Yamato memegang sebuah kaus berwarna putih bersih dan celana kain cokelat. "Ganti baju dulu, nanti kau sakit kalau pakai baju yang basah dan kotor begitu." Tawarnya. Kakei agak tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yamato kepadanya.

"Yamato, bolehkah aku mandi dulu ? Aku merasa kotor." Kakei menunduk, melihat celana jins-nya yang sebagian terkena noda darah.

"Tentu. Akan kusiapkan air hangat. Oh ya, kemarikan celanamu. Biar kucuci sekalian dengan bajumu." Ujar Yamato sambil masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyalakan air panas ke dalam _bathub_. Tanpa ragu, Kakei langsung melepaskan celana jins-nya, dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Saat Kakei masuk ke kamar mandi, pipi Yamato agak memerah melihat keadaan Kakei yang telanjang. Namun, ia buru-buru menepis aneka pikiran yang aneh-aneh, dan mengambil celana jins Kakei.

"Kalau sudah selesai, pakai baju yang tadi, ya. Aku akan masak sarapan untuk kita, karena aku juga belum makan." Kakei mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, sementara Yamato membawa jins Kakei dan memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci. Sambil menunggu, Yamato termenung sendiri.

_'Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Kakei. Karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti yang Akaba lakukan.' _Batinnya.

Agak sakit memang, mengingat tujuannya melakukan semua ini adalah agar Kakei bisa berubah, sehingga Akaba akan kembali kepada Kakei, dan mereka akan bahagia bersama. Ia kemudian berangan-angan, seandainya Akaba tidak kembali, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Apa yang akan Kakei rasakan ? Ia tak tahu. Yang jelas, baik dirinya maupun Kakei akan merasa sangat sedih. Dirinya, karena tak mampu membuat Kakei bahagia, sedangkan Kakei karena kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Merasakan hatinya mulai agak sedikit tertusuk, Yamato buru-buru mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sejak dulu menjadi penopangnya.

_'Apabila Kakei bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia, kan ?'_ ia tersenyum miris.

Ketika cuciannya sudah selesai, Yamato mengambilnya dan menjemurnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dalam untuk memasak.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi, Kakei sedang merendam tubuhnya di _bathub_. Air hangat terasa begitu nyaman di kulitnya yang dingin, sekaligus membersihkan bekas-bekas darah yang sempat menempel di tubuhnya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Yamato setelah ini. Karena Yamato mau menolong dan merawatnya dengan ikhlas dan perhatian. Seandainya saja tadi Yamato tidak ada, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia akan mengiris pergelangan tangannya, mungkin ?

Yamato Takeru.

Pemuda yang ia pikir selalu membuatnya pusing, terutama pada saat mereka sudah kuliah, ternyata jadi penyelamatnya setelah identitasnya sebagai _Black Angel_ sudah diketahui oleh Akaba.

Kakei tersenyum kecil. Ia, entah kenapa merasa sedikit tenang walaupun masalahnya belum selesai. Mengapa ? Karena ia tahu, Yamato akan membantunya untuk berubah, sehingga pemuda yang ia cintai nanti akan kembali ke pelukannya lagi.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kakei berdiri dan keluar dari _bathub_. Ia agak sedikit menggigil merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya, maka segera ia keringkan tubuhnya, lalu mengenakan pakaian yang tadi diberikan oleh Yamato, sebuah kaus putih dan celana kain cokelat. Handuk kecil ia kalungkan di lehernya untuk mencegah tetesan air membasahi bajunya.

Ia melangkah keluar, dan mencium aroma wangi memenuhi ruangan.

Aroma makanan.

"Yamato ?" panggil Kakei sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya ?" suara Yamato berasal dari dapur. Kakei baru saja akan menuju ke dapur, namun Yamato melarangnya. "Jangan kesini, Kakei. Tunggu saja di ruang makan." Tidak ingin mengecewakan Yamato, maka Kakei dengan patuh duduk di kursi di ruang makan.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu melihat meja makannya. Sebelumnya, meja itu penuh dengan noda darah, dengan sebuah pisau yang juga penuh darah diatasnya. Tapi sekarang, meja itu bersih, tanpa noda sedikitpun, juga dengan taplak meja yang baru dan masih wangi.

Ia tersenyum sedikit. _'Yamato…' _

Setelah itu, Yamato datang dengan membawa sebuah panci kecil dengan uap panas mengepul. Ia meletakkan panci itu diatas meja, kemudian pergi lagi ke dapur. Ia kembali dengan sepiring _Chicken Tenders_. Yang berikutnya adalah _Potato Wedges_, dan yang terakhir adalah dua mangkuk nasi hangat.

Kakei menatap semua makanan di hadapannya dengan heran. "Yamato, semua ini-?"

"Sarapan kita berdua, Kakei. Ada _Beef Stew_,_ Chicken Tenders_,_ Potato Wedges_, dan tentu saja, nasi. Semoga kau suka, Kakei. Aku tak begitu bisa memasak." Yamato menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Terima kasih, Yamato…" bisik Kakei lemah.

Mendengar ucapan Kakei, Yamato balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Kakei."

-OooOooO-

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, Kakei membantu Yamato mencuci piring bekas mereka makan, lalu mereka ke sofa di ruang tamu, duduk sambil menonton DVD.

"Yamato…" panggil Kakei. "Hm ?" balas Yamato, masih asyik dengan film yang mereka tonton. "Aku ingin berubah. Apa yang harus kuketahui untuk pertama kalinya, sebelum berubah ?" Yamato menekan tombol _pause_ pada _remote_ DVD, dan menatap Kakei dalam-dalam. "Yang pertama, adalah tujuan. Apa tujuanmu untuk berubah itu. Karena, kalau kau tidak punya tujuan untuk berubah, maka semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Nah, sekarang, apa tujuanmu untuk berubah ? Ingat, berubah itu bisa maju, bisa mundur. Tidak bisa diam di tempat."

Kakei diam sejenak.

"Aku ingin berubah agar Akaba mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku. Agar aku bisa bersama dengannya lagi." Jawabnya.

Yamato tersenyum puas. "Itu adalah tujuanmu untuk berubah. Yang kedua adalah, keyakinan dan niat. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau bisa berubah. Meskipun kau punya tujuan, tetapi keyakinan dan niatmu untuk berubah itu nol, maka semuanya akan percuma." Kakei mengangguk paham.

"Kakei Shun, apa kau yakin dan niat untuk berubah ?" tanya Yamato tegas.

Kakei mengangguk mantap, dan menjawab. "Ya. Aku yakin aku bisa berubah, dan aku berniat untuk berubah, dari diriku yang dulu, menjadi diriku yang baru."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas lega, tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai berubah, dari hari ini, dan seterusnya. Sampai kau benar-benar berubah menjadi dirimu yang baru." Ujar Yamato.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 5 selesai !

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Di Chapter depan, pembaca akan menemukan apa saja usaha Kakei untuk berubah. Dan, abaikan KakeixYamato. Status mereka disini lebih mirip sahabat dan/atau saudara daripada kekasih. Jadi, kalaupun _fluff_, jadinya seperti _brotherly fluff_.

Akhir kata, tak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali…

R&R please !


	6. Do you care, or you don't ?

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Chapter 6 Update !

Untuk chapter ini, isinya lebih utama tentang tantangan bagi Kakei yang berusaha untuk berubah. Juga, untuk pairing lebih utama KakeixYamato, tapi hanya sekadar _brotherly fluff_ daripada pairing biasanya.

Selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, Fluff, OOC, miss typo, dll.

Pair : Mainly KakeixYamato

Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

-OooOooO-

New York City, 28 Maret 20XX, pukul 21.10

"Hei," Kakei sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kita akan tidur jam segini ?" ia melihat kearah Yamato yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Biasanya setiap hari aku tidur jam segini, kecuali kalau harus lembur gara-gara ada tugas dari dosen. Tapi, biasanya jam 9 sudah pulas." Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi lututnya. "Kutebak kau setiap hari tidur malam."

Kakei mengangkat bahu, mengaku. "Jujur, ya. Jam segini aku biasanya masih menonton DVD atau membaca buku. Nanti sekitar jam 11-an, baru aku tidur." Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari lemari bukunya yang berukuran tinggi itu, dan duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya.

_'Tidur jam 11-an, tapi mampu untuk bangun nanti pukul 2 pagi tanpa alarm. Dia itu ayam jantan atau apa, sih ?'_ batin Yamato.

Yamato tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau tidur, baru aku akan tidur." Pemuda itu bangun, melepaskan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju lemari buku Kakei, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibaca, atau lebih tepatnya, dikerjakan.

Mata biru gelap Kakei menelusuri setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Yamato. Jalan kesana, balik jalan kesini, maju ke depan lemari, mundur lagi. Ia tampak seperti orang kebingungan. Kakei jadi merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan sahabatnya itu. Yamato sudah mau bersusah payah untuk membantunya berubah, tapi dia sekarang malah membuatnya menunggu dirinya untuk tidur dan tidak tidur duluan karena kebiasaan Kakei itu.

Tidak tega, Kakei menutup bukunya, dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Ia lalu naik keatas tempat tidur, dan menarik selimutnya.

Yamato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kakei ? Kau mau tidur ? Bukannya kau bilang kau belum ngantuk ?" ia menatap Kakei yang sudah memasang posisi tidur yang paling nyaman sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Daripada memaksamu untuk bangun karena aku, lebih baik aku mencoba untuk tidur awal. Jadi besok, baik kamu maupun aku tidak ada yang akan merasa capek." Tuturnya. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi Kakei yang putih itu.

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Yamato. Kakei, ternyata ia memikirkan dirinya juga.

_'Aku yakin aku melihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Dasar Tsundere.'_ Batinnya lagi sambil kembali ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Kakei yang diam-diam meliriknya dengan sebelah mata. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi perutnya, dan ia berbaring menghadap Kakei yang masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama. Ia menatap Kakei dengan mata yang lebar dan lugu.

"Selamat tidur, Takeru." Terdengar suara Kakei muncul.

Sekarang ganti Yamato yang _blushing_. Kakei, memanggil nama kecilnya ? Suatu kejadian yang amat sangat langka. Ia kaget ketika Kakei memanggil nama kecilnya, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga sangat senang. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun Kakei memanggil nama kecilnya.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Selamat tidur juga, Shun. Mimpi indah." Balas Yamato. Kakei membuka kedua mata birunya, dan menatap Yamato yang tersenyum padanya. Rona pipi di wajahnya semakin bertambah merah.

"Mimpi indah juga, Takeru." Kakei membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yamato, dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu langsung pulas dalam tidurnya.

Melihat Kakei tidur dengan nyenyak, Yamato merasa hatinya tenang. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sebelumnya mengecup bibir Kakei terlebih dulu.

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shun.'_

-OooOooO-

New York City, 29 Maret 20XX, pukul 01.20 dini hari

Kakei terbangun, kedua mata birunya terbuka lebar.

Ia melihat jam dinding—pukul setengah dua dini hari—kemudian melihat kearah Yamato yang sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan tenang.

_'Aku merasa déjà vu…' _batin Kakei nelangsa. Ia bangun dari kasur, dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memaksanya untuk berdiri, mengambil jaketnya, kemudian mencari korban yang berikutnya. Tetapi, di satu sisi lain, seperti ada yang menahannya di tempat tidur, dan memohon padanya agar ia tidak keluar dari apartemen itu, dan membunuh orang lain lagi.

_'Ayo bangunlah, Shun ! Bukankah biasanya kau selalu bangun dini hari, kemudian mencari korbanmu ?' _bisik _Devil _Kakei.

_'Jangan, Shun ! Kau akan berubah, kan ? Kau takkan membunuh orang lagi, kan ? Ingat, semua ini demi Akaba.' _Larang _Angel_ Kakei.

Sementara, yang dibisiki mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat. Bingung bercampur pusing. Bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pusing karena ada dua makhluk yang bertengkar di kanan dan di kirinya.

_'Tidak boleh ! Shun tidak boleh bangun ! Ia harus kembali tidur !'_ _Angel_ Kakei berkacak pinggang.

_Devil_ Kakei tertawa. _'Kelihatannya Shun takkan melakukan hal itu, hehehe !'_ balas _Devil_ Kakei setengah mengejek _Angel_ Kakei.

Kesal, _Angel_ Kakei mencekik _Devil_ Kakei hingga makhluk bertanduk itu kehabisan napas dan meronta-ronta.

_'Mati kaauuu !' Angel_ Kakei tidak mau melepaskan _Devil_ Kakei.

_Devil_ Kakei meronta lagi hingga lepas, kemudian menjauh dengan nafas tidak karuan. _'Tunggu, tunggu. Kamu kan Angel, kok bunuh-bunuh ?'_ protes _Devil_ Kakei.

_'Aku tidak mau tahu !'_ _Angel_ Kakei mengejar _Devil_ Kakei yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara _Devil_ Kakei dan _Angel_ Kakei diatas kepala Kakei yang memasang tampang _bete _dan bosan.

Akhirnya _Angel_ Kakei berhasil menangkap _Devil_ Kakei dan mencekiknya lagi. Tak mau kalah, _Devil_ Kakei membalas dengan menarik jubah panjang _Angel_ Kakei. Mereka terus bergulat diatas kepala Kakei. Kakei sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

_'Berhenti !'_ batin Kakei berteriak jengkel kepada kedua makhluk tersebut. Mereka berhenti bergulat, dan menatap Kakei dengan mata lebar.

_'Kalian malah membuatku tambah pusing, tahu !'_ ia memarahi kedua makhluk itu.

_Devil_ Kakei dan _Angel_ Kakei merasa bersalah. Mereka lalu melepaskan satu sama lain, kemudian berdiri berjajar dengan rukun. Mereka melihat satu sama lain, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

_'Maafkan kami, Shun-sama. Kami akan menyelesaikan gulat kami di tempat lain.'_ Mereka minta maaf bersama-sama. Kakei menghela nafas. _'Lebih baik begitu.'_

Kedua makhluk itu menghilang, meninggalkan Kakei sendirian dalam kebingungan.

_'Baiklah, sekarang kedua makhluk aneh itu sudah pergi, aku bisa berpikir dengan tenang.'_ Batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Kakei melirik kebelakang, dan menemukan Yamato yang masih tidur. Wajahnya sangat polos dan lucu kalau sedang tidur. Berbeda dengan Akaba yang saat tidur mukanya tenang namun manis, ekspresi Yamato saat tidur bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil.

Satu detik ia terpaku pada Yamato, satu detik lainnya ia kembali memusatkan pikirannya akan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Apakah ia akan bangun, kemudian membunuh orang seperti biasanya ? Ataukah ia akan tetap disini ?

Pikiran baik dan buruk memenuhi kepalanya.

Setelah diam untuk beberapa menit, Kakei telah mendapatkan keputusan. Ia bangun, dan tersenyum miris.

_'Hanya untuk sekali ini saja…'_ ia mengelus kepala Yamato lembut, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Ia lalu keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

_'Maafkan aku, Yamato…'_

-OooOooO-

Yamato sedang bermimpi Kakei mengecup keningnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Apakah ini hanya mimpi ? Ia ingin membuka kedua matanya, namun takut mimpi itu menghilang. Akhirnya, ia tetap memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

Tetapi, mimpi indah akan Kakei itu tidak berlanjut. Malah berganti dengan mimpi yang membuat Yamato tidak nyaman.

-OooOooO-

_"Kakei, kau mau kemana ?" ia bertanya pada sosok tinggi berjaket biru di depannya itu. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Kakei tetap melangkah menjauhi gedung apartemen, kedua tangan di saku jaketnya._

_Penasaran, Yamato memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Maka ia melakukannya._

_Ia mengikuti Kakei melewati gemerlapnya New York City pada malam hari. Ia melihat Kakei yang mengajak bicara seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki mata berwarna biru laut._

_Yamato menelan ludah. Firasatnya tidak enak._

_Ketika Kakei mengajak pemuda pirang itu ke sebuah gang sepi di sudut mati kota New York, jantung Yamato berdegup dengan kencang seakan-akan jantungnya mau melompat keluar dari rongganya. Kakei memasuki salah satu gang._

_Awalnya, Yamato ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti Kakei, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lihat apabila ia juga masuk ke gang tersebut._

_Setelah mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, akhirnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengintip kedalam gang dengan perasaan was-was._

_Malangnya, saat ia mengintip, yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat._

_Kakei sedang menancapkan pisaunya berkali-kali ke liver pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia melakukannya tidak dengan perasaan, dan Yamato bergidik ngeri saat melihat ekspresi Kakei yang tampaknya datar-datar saja. Malah kelihatan seperti ia menikmati saat-saat dirinya menghujamkan pisau kesayangannya itu ke tubuh korbannya._

_Tak kuat, Yamato memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Ia juga menutup kedua telinganya, agar teriakan kesakitan korban Kakei itu tidak menusuk gendang telinganya._

_Setelah beberapa menit, Yamato tak lagi mendengar teriakan kesakitan. Semuanya sunyi, dan yang ia dengar hanyalah suara nafas yang terengah. _

_Ia mengintip lagi, dan kali ini jantungnya benar-benar hampir keluar dari rongganya._

_Kakei, dengan wajah yang datar dan nafas terengah, berlutut di samping tubuh seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemas di tanah dengan seluruh tubuh berlumuran darah. Tak hanya itu, darah juga mengotori baju dan sebagian wajah Kakei. Mata biru gelapnya menatap mayat di depannya itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. _

_Yamato merasa hatinya teriris. Apalagi ketika ia berjalan mendekat, dan mendengar Kakei menggumamkan sebuah kalimat._

_"Maafkan aku, Yamato, Akaba." Bisiknya pelan. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maaf, aku tak mampu menahan rasa haus akan membunuh yang begitu kuat." Kakei memegang kepala mayat tersebut, kemudian mengambil kedua bola mata biru laut korbannya._

_Ia memperhatikan kedua bola mata biru yang ada di tangannya itu dengan pandangan sedih dan bersalah. Kakei membersihkan sedikit daging dan urat-urat biru yang menempel di bola mata tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku._

_"Waktunya untuk pulang…" dan ia berjalan melewati Yamato, yang hanya bisa diam dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka._

-OooOooO-

"Hah…hah…" Yamato terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan jantung yang berdegup begitu kencang hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia meraba wajahnya, dan menemukan matanya basah.

_'Mimpi apa itu tadi ?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, sementara tangannya memegang dada kirinya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali. _'Rasanya begitu nyata…'_

Ia melihat ke kiri dan tak menemukan Kakei.

"Kakei ?" ia mengusap matanya, lalu meraba ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan ? Kakei benar-benar tidak ada di sampingnya.

_'Perasaanku tidak enak…'_ batinnya was-was. Ia bangun dari kasurnya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yamato menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut apa yang ia mimpikan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau ya ? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Akaba pasti akan tahu, karena dia memantau Kakei dari TV. Apabila besok Akaba sampai menemukan bahwa Kakei sudah membunuh satu orang lagi—lebih-lebih secara sadis—rasa benci Akaba kepada Kakei pasti akan menumpuk. Dan pada akhirnya, Akaba takkan pernah mau kembali lagi.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk yang muncul.

"Duh, berhentilah membuat asumsi yang belum tentu benar, _baka_-Takeru ! Kakei bisa saja ke toilet, atau mungkin lagi membaca buku di ruang tamu karena tidak bisa tidur. Ya, ya. Mungkin yang kedua atau yang ketiga itu benar. Tak mungkin Kakei mem-" kalimatnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka.

_'E-eh ?'_ ia menelan ludah. _'K-kenapa pintu depan terbuka sendiri ? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri. Tapi, kalau ada orang aneh masuk, Kakei seharusnya menghampirinya. Masalahnya, kenapa Kakei tidak kembali ke kamar ?'_

Dengan ragu-ragu, Yamato mengambil sebuah belati kecil yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Ia membawa belati itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, apabila ia perlu menggunakannya. Digenggamnya belati itu dengan erat di tangan kanannya, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Saat sudah keluar, ia merasa semakin was-was ketika ruang tamu terlihat gelap, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di memicingkan matanya, dan melihat sebuah bayangan gelap di depannya. Tangan kanan pemuda berambut cokelat itu meraba-raba dinding, mencari sakelar lampu.

"Kakei ?" panggil Yamato dengan sedikit nada khawatir di suaranya. Seketika, ia menyalakan lampu, dan saat itu juga Yamato tak mampu mempercayai pemandangan di depannya.

Kakei, dengan wajah setengah terkejut setengah panik, berdiri di depannya. Jaketnya berantakan dan kusut. Darah mengotori sebagian wajah dan kaus putihnya.

"Yamato…" Kakei berjalan mendekati Yamato yang belum mampu menghapus rasa shock-nya. "Yamato ? Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tak mampu menahannya…" ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah melihat Yamato.

PLAK.

Yamato menampar pipi Kakei yang terkena darah dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang pipinya yang kini memerah. Kakei tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yamato. Ia hanya diam sambil menunduk dan memegangi pipinya.

"Beraninya kau…" suara Yamato sedikit bergetar. Pemuda berambut biru gelap di depannya itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat Yamato.

Dan mata biru gelapnya melebar.

Butiran air mengalir dengan deras dari mata cokelat Yamato. Ia menatap Kakei dengan pandangan kesal bercampur sedih bercampur dengan putus asa. Giginya menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk menahan keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk menangis lebih keras. Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dan semakin membesar di dada Kakei. Ia maju, kemudian tangannya menghapus air mata Yamato dari pipinya.

"Maafkan aku…" bisiknya pelan.

Yamato menepis tangan Kakei dari pipinya, dan berbalik memunggungi Kakei.

"Kau…takkan pernah tahu perasaan Akaba tentang hal ini…" bisiknya lirih. Kemudian kedua bahunya menjadi kaku, dan tangannya mengepal. "Bagaimana kalau Akaba sampai mengetahui hal ini ? Bukankah ia akan semakin pergi darimu ? Semua ini demi Akaba ! Ingat itu, Kakei !" tangisannya semakin keras, dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menangis.

Kakei sedikit tersentak. _'Akaba…' _entah kenapa, sejak tadi ia benar-benar lupa akan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, kali benar-benar menyesal. _'Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Akaba ? Dan kali ini, aku sudah membuat sahabat terbaikku yang selalu ceria itu menangis. Sahabat macam apa aku ini ?'_ ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Yamato yang masih terisak, Kakei merasa tidak tega. Maka, ia berjalan mendekati Yamato, dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berkata pelan di telinga Yamato. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak meronta, dan ia hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Kakei ? Aku sudah bilang, kan, Akaba hanya akan kembali apabila kau berubah dari seorang pembunuh menjadi seorang pemuda normal." Tangisan Yamato sudah berhenti, tapi masih terdengar sedikit nada gemetar di suaranya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak mampu menahan keinginanku untuk membunuh. Tadi aku sempat berpikir, bahwa malam ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ini benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku takkan membunuh lagi besok."

Yamato menggeleng. "Malam ini kau bilang begitu. Tapi, kau takkan bisa menahannya lagi untuk besok. Dan besok malam, kau akan bilang hal yang sama. Perubahan itu takkan terjadi apabila kau terus menerus melakukan hal itu, dan berkata 'Ini yang terakhir'. Padahal kau tahu, kau takkan mampu untuk melakukannya. Apa kau tak mengerti akan hal sepele seperti itu ? Siapa sih, yang mengajarkanmu perasaan ?" Yamato membentak Kakei. Sementara Kakei hanya bisa menunduk, dan mengucapkan _'Maaf'_.

Yamato menarik nafas panjang untuk beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Yamato memulai pembicaraan.

"Mandi, lalu masukkan baju-baju kotor itu ke mesin cuci. Bersihkan pisau yang sudah kau gunakan, dan simpan di tempat yang aman bersama dengan bola mata yang kau ambil. Setelah itu, kembali ke tempat tidur. Kita tidur lagi." Ujarnya pelan, dan ia kembali masuk ke kamar tidur.

"…ya…" Kakei hanya bisa diam melihat sahabatnya itu pergi ke kamar, kemudian melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Yamato.

_'Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin berubah.'_

-OooOooO-

"Yamato ?" panggil Kakei sambil menyalakan lampu di meja sebelahnya.

"Ya ?" sahut Yamato pelan, masih memunggungi Kakei.

Kakei memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku akan berubah besok. Aku akan berusaha untuk menahan nafsuku untuk membunuh."

Yamato menghela nafas, sebuah senyum samar—yang tak mungkin bisa Kakei lihat—tersungging di wajahnya. "Begitu lebih baik." Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap sosok Yamato, kemudian berbaring di kasur. "Tapi… Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menahan nafsu haus darah ini ?" ia bertanya, sedikit ketakutan terdengar di suaranya.

Kakei merasakan sbeuah tangan menggamit tangannya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Yamato menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan menenangkan, ditambil sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Setiap kali perasaan itu datang, tahanlah. Dan apabila sudah tidak kuat, ingatlah akan alasan mengapa kau menahan perasaan itu." Suara Yamato hampir samar. "Kau mengerti, kan ?" tambahnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Takeru." Pipi Yamato memerah. Kakei memanggil nama kecilnya lagi, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Syukurlah. Nah, sekarang tidur. Tenang saja, tidak ada kuliah. Dosen kita masih sibuk." Kakei mengangguk, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah pulas.

Yamato menatap wajah tidur Kakei itu sambil tersenyum. Dibelainya kepala Kakei lembut sambil mengecup dahinya.

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shun.'_

-OooOooO-

"Halo, ini Akaba ?"

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa, Yamato ?"

"K-kalau pagi ini kau melihat berita, dan menemukan bahwa ada satu mayat yang dibunuh oleh _Black Angel_, tolong jangan kaget ataupun marah."

Hening sejenak.

"Akaba ?"

"…Apa dia tak mau berubah ? Apa Kakei tak mencintaiku lagi, dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan hobi membunuhnya itu ?"

"B-bukan begitu, Akaba. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu, berubah dari sesuatu yang biasa kau lakukan menjadi sesuatu yang merupakan kebalikannya adalah hal yang berat."

"…ya…"

"Tadi malam, saat aku mendapatinya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan, aku sangat marah. Aku bahkan menampar pipinya karena aku tak mampu menahan rasa marahku."

"…lalu ?"

"Ia sempat minta maaf, dan berkata bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir. Tapi, aku balas membentaknya, dan berkata meskipun ia bilang ini adalah yang terakhir, tetapi besoknya masih melakukan hal yang sama, maka semuanya akan percuma."

"…begitu…"

"Jangan sedih dulu, Akaba. Setelah itu, ia bertanya padaku, bagaimana agar caranya agar bisa menahan keinginan itu."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu ?"

"Kubilang saja, bahwa ia harus selalu mengingat apa alasannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

"Begitu rupanya. Fuh… Kurasa aku harus menunggu."

"Hmph. Tenang saja, Akaba. Semua makhluk itu mengalami perubahan. Dari kecil menjadi besar. Dari muda menjadi tua. Dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu. Tak terkecuali Kakei. Ia akan berubah, aku yakin itu. Saat aku sudah yakin bahwa ia benar-benar Kakei yang baik hati, aku akan mengabarkanmu."

Sebuah tawa kecil. "Fuh… Yamato, kau berbakat jadi guru spiritual."

Tawa lainnya. "Hahaha. Mungkin kau benar, Akaba."

"Sedang apa Kakei ?"

"Masih tidur. Dengan sangat nyenyak. Aku akan membangunkannya beberapa saat lagi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamato. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa, kau berjanji akan mentraktirku Cappuccino."

Tawa lagi. "Tenang saja, akan selalu kuingat. Dadah, Akaba."

Telepon diputus.

Yamato tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Akaba sudah mengerti. Dengan ini, ia tak perlu khawatir Akaba akan mengamuk ataupun membenci Kakei. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini, adalah merubah Kakei seutuhnya.

Akaba pasti akan menunggu Kakei sampai kapanpun. Karena mereka saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Chapter 6 selesai ! :D

Kelihatannya Chapter depan akan menjadi Chapter yang terakhir. Saya hanya berharap, semoga pembaca semua suka dengan cerita ini.

Akhir kata, tak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali…

R&R please !


	7. Final

For Eyeshield 21 Awards December : Metamorphose.

Chapter 7 Update !

Kelihatannya, ini adalah Chapter yang terakhir. Saya malah jadi bingung mau bilang apa. ._.

Pokoknya, dalam Chapter ini isinya adalah peretemuan kembali, itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Saya hanya berharap anda semua suka membaca fic ini.

Selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : AU, Fluff, OOC, miss typo, dll.

Pair : AkaKei, slight AkaYama

Genre : Romance, Drama

-OooOooO-

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kakei membunuh seseorang. Kakei perlahan sudah mulai bisa mengontrol nafsu membunuhnya, walaupun terkadang ia masih lepas kontrol, dan Yamato harus turun tangan untuk mati-matian menahan Kakei, karena tenaga Kakei yang jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Namun, setelah Yamato membujuknya, dan menasihatinya dengan kata-kata yang sabar dan lembut, akhirnya Kakei mampu dijinakkan.

New York City perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi tempat yang aman seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi _Black Angel_, tidak ada lagi mayat-mayat yang terbunuh dengan sadis dan dalam kondisi bola mata menghilang. Masyarakat mulai lebih tenang untuk berjalan-jalan dini hari, karena mereka tahu _Black Angel_ kali ini takkan menyerang.

Polisi masih belum dapat menemukan siapakah sebenarnya _Black Angel_. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak mau ambil pusing. Selama tidak ada mayat, maka semuanya baik-baik saja.

-OooOooO-

"Kakei ?" suara lembut Yamato membuyarkan lamunan Kakei. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh, dan mendapati Yamato berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring kue cokelat.

"Ada apa, Yamato ?" Yamato duduk di sampingnya, dan meletakkan kopi dan kue yang tadi ia bawa. Ia menatap Kakei dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang sedikit murung. Ada apa ? Mungkin aku bisa bantu ?"

Kakei mengehela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya rindu akan Akaba." Desahnya.

Yamato sedikit tersenyum. Oh, rupanya karena Akaba. Oke, Yamato bisa mengerti perasaan Kakei yang merindukan Akaba tersebut. Siapa, sih, yang tidak rindu jika tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya tercinta selama 3 bulan ? Siapapun pasti akan rindu.

"Sudah 3 bulan, ya." Yamato meneguk kopinya sedikit. "Kau menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus. Kau sudah mulai berubah, Kakei." Kakei melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian tersenyum pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya.

"Akaba pasti senang mendengar hal ini."

Kakei mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi aku terkadang masih sering lepas kontrol. Bagaimana nanti kalau nanti aku kehilangan kontrol setelah aku kembali bersama dengan Akaba ?" ia sedikit khawatir.

"Tsk, tsk. Jangan bilang begitu. Buktinya, sudah 3 bulan kau tidak membunuh. Yah, walaupun terkadang suka kehilangan kontrol. Tapi, kau mudah dijinakkan. Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa menahannya. Kau sudah melakukannya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, kan ? Yang berikutnya pasti akan mudah." Ujar Yamato menenangkan.

Hati Kakei mulai terasa tenang. Kalimat Yamato itu menyejukkan hatinya, dan sedikit keyakinan muncul di hatinya. Keyakinan bahwa ia akan menjadi Kakei yang baru.

Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Akaba, Yamato ? Kapan kau akan menghubunginya ?" Yamato terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sebetulnya, ia ingin agar Akaba bisa segera bertemu dengan Kakei agar sahabatnya itu bahagia. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia tak ingin melepaskan Kakei. Ia begitu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Saat kau bisa menahan keinginanmu itu tanpa aku perlu menjinakkanmu."

Sebelah alis Kakei mengangkat. "Itu kapan ?"

"Secepatnya, Kakei. Secepatnya. Selama kau bisa melupakan semua keinginan buruk yang ingin kau lakukan, akan semakin cepat bagimu untuk bisa bertemu dengan Akaba kembali. Maka, berusahalah, Kakei. Kau pasti bisa." Yamato tersenyum.

Tidak, ia harus bisa melepaskan Kakei dari sisinya. Kakei bukanlah miliknya. Kakei adalah milik Akaba untuk selamanya.

Yamato terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Kakei memakan kue yang tadi ia bawa dengan semangat.

_'Kapankah, aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu merebut hatiku dengan mudahnya seperti Kakei ?'_

-OooOooO-

"Yamato ? Ini Akaba."

"Oh, Akaba. Senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi."

"Ya, aku pun juga begitu. Sepertinya, aku sudah tak pernah lagi mendengar berita tentang _Black Angel_."

"Kau senang, Akaba ? Kakei sudah mulai berubah. Ia berubah dengan cukup cepat."

"Benarkah ? Tentu saja aku senang. Melihat bahwa tak ada berita pembunuhan saja sudah cukup membuatku senang."

"Sudah kubilang apa. Kakei pasti akan berubah."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Oh ya, Yamato, apa kau ada kerjaan siang ini ?"

"Kerjaan ? Tentu saja tidak. Hari ini aku libur. Kakei sedang mengurung diri di kamar karena banyak tugas."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, kau keberatan apabila kita berjalan berdua ?"

"Eh ? Um, tidak masalah. Dimana kau ingin bertemu ?"

"Di Café Amour. Pukul 1 siang. Kutunggu kau disana."

"Oke, aku akan datang."

"Sampai jumpa, Yamato."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Akaba."

-OooOooO-

Akaba duduk di salah satu kursi di Café Amour. Kaki kanannya disilangkan diatas kaki yang lainnya, dan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu pelan. Ia sedang menunggu Yamato, dan berhubung Yamato belum datang, ia asyik sendiri dengan acara melatih lagu baru yang ia buat.

"Akaba !"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar, dan Akaba membuka matanya. Seulas senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya ketika ia melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Yamato. Ia balas melambaikan tangannya.

Yamato duduk di kursi di seberang Akaba, dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus meyakinkan Kakei bahwa aku takkan pergi jauh-jauh." Yamato menyeka keringatnya.

Akaba tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku juga belum begitu lama ada di sini." Ia kemudian menepukkan tangannya. "Pelayan ! 2_ Chocolate Parfait _dan2_ Omelette_." Ujarnya pada pelayan terdekat yang kemudian langsung mengangguk dan pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kaubicarakan ?"

Pemuda berambut itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yamato, dan menatapnya lurus. "Yamato, kau menyukai Kakei, kan ?" tanyanya langsung dan tenang.

DEG.

Jantung Yamato berdetak keras, dan sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya. "D-dari mana Akaba tahu ? Sepertinya aku belum pernah memberitahu siapapun kalau aku menyukai Kakei." Ia menunduk, sedikit malu karena rahasia yang ia simpan selama lebih dari 6 tahun itu diketahui oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa bulan itu dengan mudahnya.

Akaba mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu saja. Dari pertama bertemu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukai Kakei sejak lama. Dari cara bicara, gestur, pandangan mata, semuanya sudah terbaca dengan sempurna."

Yamato menatap Akaba dengan kagum. "Hee, Akaba hebat, ya. Sudah bisa menemukan petunjuk penting tentang _Black Angel_, kini Akaba bisa mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Kakei."

Tawa kecil. "Bukan begitu, Yamato. Aku hanya terlalu kesepian dan sendirian, hingga pada akhirnya aku menggunakan waktu luangku untuk mengamati orang-orang. Ekspresi, gerakan, dan sorot mata mereka. Dan inilah hasilnya." Ia mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa Akaba marah kalau aku bilang aku suka—tidak, mencintai Kakei ?"

Mata mengerjap. "Kenapa harus marah ? Rasa suka itu kan wajar. Jadi, kalau seseorang menyukai Kakei, maka aku takkan marah. Karena aku tahu, bahwa aku akan menyakiti hati mereka kalau aku marah."

"Maafkan aku, ya Akaba. Aku menyukai kekasihmu." Bisik Yamato merasa bersalah. Akaba tertawa kecil. "Tak perlu meminta maaf." Ia memegang bahu Yamato. "Kalaupun nanti pada akhirnya Kakei berbalik mencintaimu, aku juga takkan marah padamu, walaupun hatiku akan terasa sakit."

"He ?"

Akaba bersandar di kursi. "Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk orang yang aku cintai. Dan kalau memang yang terbaik itu adalah dirimu dan bukan aku, maka aku akan menyerahkannya. Yang aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Kakei."

Yamato terdiam. Ternyata, selama ini, Akaba berpikiran sama dengan dirinya. Selalu menginginkan yang terbaik dan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai, meskipun hal tersebut menyakiti hati mereka. Ia sama dengan Akaba. Sama-sama terlalu naif.

Pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Akaba menikmati sedikit parfait yang tadi ia pesan.

"Akaba terlalu baik." Ujar Yamato. Akaba berhenti, dan menatap Yamato heran. "Ha ?"

Kedua tangan Yamato mencengkram celananya, gugup. "Akaba terlalu baik. Demi orang lain, kau rela melakukan semuanya, bahkan meskipun harus menyakiti diri sendiri."

"Yamato…" panggil Akaba lembut. Yamato menoleh, dan melihat Akaba melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, dan menatapnya tenang. "Ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa kita dapatkan dengan cara menyakiti perasaan maupun diri kita sendiri. Ada juga hal yang kita dapatkan dengan mudah. Tapi, untuk menjaga apa yang kita dapatkan itu, jauh lebih sulit daripada mendapatkannya. Dan apabila kita gagal untuk menjaganya, maka hal tersebut akan pergi. Rasa sakit yang kita rasakan saat hal tersebut pergi, jauh lebih sakit daripada membiarkan mereka pergi dengan tujuan agar mereka bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kita." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Yamato terdiam, memikirkan penjelasan Akaba. Jauh lebih baik untuk membiarkan mereka pergi asalkan mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada apa yang kita berikan kepada mereka. Ya, itu benar. Ia juga sama. Ia rela membantu Kakei berubah meskipun itu sangat sakit. Tetapi, asalkan Kakei bisa bahagia dengan Akaba apabila Kakei berubah, maka ia rela melakukannya. Karena ia tahu, Kakei jauh lebih baik bersama Akaba daripada bersamanya.

"Tenang saja, Yamato." Suara lembut Akaba membuyarkan lamunannya. Yamato kembali menatap Akaba.

"Suatu saat nanti, akan ada orang yang menyadari, bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya." Tutur Akaba.

Mata cokelat Yamato mengerjap. Ia kemudian memandang keatas, kearah langit yang berwarna biru indah.

_'Suatu saat nanti, akan ada orang yang menyadari, bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya…' _kalimat Akaba itu terngiang di telinganya.

Untuk sesaat, suasana hening. Sampai Yamato membuka pembicaraan.

"Akaba, kapan ulang tahunmu ?" tanya Yamato.

"21 September. Memang kenapa ?" jawabnya heran. "Tidak." Yamato menggeleng.

_'Aku ingin membuat sebuah momen yang takkan terlupakan untuk Kakei dan Akaba.'_

-OooOooO-

_4 bulan kemudian…_

"Oke Yamato, berikan aku penjelasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus membelis jas ini." Tanya Kakei bingung sambil melihat jas yang dikenakannya di depan cermin. Yamato dan Kakei sedang berada di sebuah butik jas tak jauh dari apartemen Kakei.

Yamato terseyum. "Karena hari ini tanggal 20 September." Ujarnya riang.

Kakei menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu mengerti. Bawa saja jas ini ke kasir, dan aku akan membayarnya. Kau terlihat cocok dengan jas ini, kok !" senyuman Yamato melebar.

Meskipun tidak paham, Kakei tetap menurut dan membawanya ke kasir. Kemudan Yamato membayarnya. Awalnya, Kakei ingin agar dirinya yang membayar jas tersebut, tetapi Yamato memaksa. Ia bilang, ia yang akan membayarnya karena ia yang memaksa Kakei untuk membeli jas. Setelah sedikit argumen kecil antara Kakei dan Yamato, akhirnya Kakei mengalah dan membiarkan Yamato membayarnya.

Cih, Yamato memang pintar berdebat. Kakei saja sampai menyerah untuk berdebat dengannya.

-OooOooO-

Kakei sedang memandangi sosoknya yang mengenakan jas yang baru saja ia dan Yamato beli itu di depan cermin di kamarnya. Sementara Yamato berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm, tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya aku punya cadangan jas. Punyaku yang lama sudah agak pudar." Komentar Kakei.

Yamato menepuk bahu Kakei keras-keras, hingga pemuda tinggi itu mengaduh pelan. Tenaga Yamato tak bisa diremehkan rupanya. "Sudah kubilang apa. Jas ini sangat cocok untukmu." Puji pemuda berambut cokelat itu senang.

Seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kakei. "Terima kasih, Yamato."

"Oh ya, Kakei, besok kosongkan kegiatanmu setelah jam 7 malam, oke ?" ujar Yamato tiba-tiba.

Walaupun terkejut, Kakei tetap mengangguk. "Heh ? Oh, uhm, baiklah. Tapi kenapa ?" tanyanya heran.

Yamato mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau juga akan segera tahu besok. Nah, sekarang berikan jasmu, akan kucuci." Kakei melakukan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Yamato, dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu keluar dari kamar sambil membawa jas Kakei dan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Kakei menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

_'Dia aneh hari ini. Memangnya besok ada apa ?'_ batinnya tidak habis pikir. _'Ah, paling ada sesuatu yang anak itu rencanakan. Tunggu saja sampai besok. Nanti aku juga tahu sendiri.'_

Tak mau pusing, Kakei hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di lemari bukunya dan mulai membaca sambil bersandar di ranjang.

-OooOooO-

New York City, 21 September 20XX, pukul 18.30

"Kakei, sudah siap belum ? Kau lama~" panggil Yamato dari ruang tamu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi." Terdengar balasan Kakei dari dalam kamar. Yamato terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

Sementara, di dalam kamar, Kakei berkaca untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya sambil mengenakan jas yang sudah dicuci dengan bersih oleh Yamato itu. Ia memandangi sosoknya di cermin. Rambut sudah tersisir dengan rapi, dan ia juga tidak lupa memakai parfum. Kenapa ? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kurang kalau mengenakan jas tanpa menggunakan parfum.

"Kakei !" suara Yamato kembali terdengar. Kakei menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan tidak sabar Yamato. "Iya, iya." Kakei keluar dari kamar, dan menemukan Yamato berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lama sekali." Gerutunya. Pemuda berambut biru itu memperhatikan penampilan saudaranya.

Hm, aneh. Yamato hanya mengenakan celana jins biru gelap, kaus putih, dan jaket. Ia tidak berpakaian resmi seperti Kakei. Ia malah tampak seperti orang yang akan pergi ke disko.

Kakei jadi merasa aneh.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Yamato, dan ia menghampiri Kakei. "Whoa, kau terlihat rapi." Ia memperhatikan Kakei dari atas hingga bawah. "Tapi dasimu agak kurang lurus. Biar aku betulkan." Dan tangannya dengan cekatan membetulkan dasi Kakei.

Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya memperhatikan Yamato yang sedang asyik membetulkan dasinya.

_'Yamato…' _

"Nah, sudah rapi~ Ayo kita segera berangkat !" Yamato menarik tangan Kakei, dan mereka menuruni apartemen Kakei.

"Naik taksi ? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih ?" tanya Kakei penasaran. Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Ra~ha~si~a~ Tunggu saja, deh !"

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kakei. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam taksi, dan mereka melesat menuju entah-ke-mana-Kakei-tidak-pernah-tahu.

-OooOooO-

Kakei hanya bisa tertegun ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Restoran _Wild Flower_ ?

"Yamato ? Apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Kakei pada Yamato yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yamato menatap Kakei dengan pandangan tenang. "Masuk saja. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Kakei tetap masuk. Sementara Yamato menatap punggung tinggi Kakei dengan seulas senyuman sedih.

_'Aku mencintaimu…'_ batinnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang cokelat hangat itu, kemudian membukanya kembali hanya untuk membiarkan dua bulir air mengalir ke pipinya. Ia menatap punggung Kakei sekali lagi dari balik kaca.

Setelah di dalam, Kakei melihat sekelilingnya. Apa sih sebenarnya maksud Yamato ? Dan, restoran ini juga aneh. Tidak ada pengunjungnya, tapi semua kursi dan meja tertata dengan rapi. Seakan-akan restoran ini sudah dipesan untuknya.

Tunggu, dipesan ?

"Kakei…" Kakei terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan.

Akaba Hayato.

Ia berdiri di seberang Kakei, mengenakan jas berwarna merah marun, kacamatanya ia lepas. Seulas senyum manis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Akaba ? I-itu benar-benar kamu, kan ? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan ?" ujar Kakei tidak percaya. Melihat orang yang sangat ingin kau temui berada di depanmu itu seperti mimpi yang sangat indah.

Akaba merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja ini aku. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Kakei. Ini benar-benar aku." Pandangan matanya menunjukkan kepada Kakei bahwa ini benar-benar kenyataan dan bukan mimpi.

Semerta-merta, Kakei berlari menerjang Akaba, dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menolak pelukan Kakei, meskipun pelukan Kakei itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Tetapi, ia menikmati kehangatan kekasihnya yang sudah hampir 7 bulan tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…" bisik Kakei di telinga Akaba. Akaba membelai rambut biru gelap Kakei, dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kakei.

"Aku juga." Balas Akaba.

Kakei melepaskan pelukannya, dan memegang bahu Akaba erat. "Aku sudah bukan Kakei yang dulu, Akaba. Aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan _Black Angel_ lagi." Akaba tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Kakei. Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku setuju untuk bertemu denganmu. Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat spesial seumur hidupku."

Sebelah alis Kakei terangkat. "Tunggu, hadiah ulang tahun ? Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahunmu ?" Kakei bingung.

Mata merah Akaba mengerjap. "Jadi kau tidak tahu ? Kupikir Yamato sudah memberitahumu."

"Yamato ? Tidak, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya mengantarkanku kemari. Tapi ternyata, aku bertemu denganmu."

Akaba tersenyum. "Nanti, berterima kasihlah kepada Yamato. Dia yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Ya." Kakei balas tersenyum. _'Yamato, terima kasih banyak atas semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku.'_

Kakei kemudian mengangkat dagu Akaba, dan mata mereka saling bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dalam satu ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta, kebahagiaan meluap karena berhasil bertemu satu sama lain kembali.

Di luar, Yamato menatap Akaba dan Kakei dengan pandangan sedih sekaligus senang. Ia senang karena pada akhirnya Kakei dan Akaba bisa bersatu kembali seperti dulu. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga sangat sedih. Sedih karena orang yang ia cintai sudah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tapi, biarlah. Akaba adalah yang terbaik bagi Kakei, jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Selain itu, apabila orang yang kau cintai bahagia, maka kau juga akan bahagia, kan ?

Yamato tersenyum sedih. 'Aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengganggu hubungan mereka.'

Maka ia melangkah menjauh dari restoran itu, meninggalkan Akaba dan Kakei yang masih saling berciuman.

Sambil berjalan, ia merasakan butiran air jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Senyuman sedih itu muncul kembali.

_'Sama seperti waktu itu, 7 bulan yang lalu.'_ Batinnya miris. Memori 7 bulan yang lalu, dimana Akaba dan Kakei pertama kali bertemu berputar cepat bak film di kepalanya.

Yamato terus saja berjalan melewati derasnya hujan, sampai ia merasakan bahwa tetesan air hujan tak lagi menyentuh kepalanya.

Terkejut, ia mendapati sebuah payung menutupi kepalanya. Yamato menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang meniup balon permen karet. Ketika balon itu pecah, ia menatap Yamato dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri dengan main air atau gimana, bodoh ?" kalimat yang kasar tetapi menunjukkan sedikit perhatian itu membuatnya heran.

"Siapa dirimu ? Kenapa memayungi aku ?" tanyanya heran pada pemuda pirang itu.

Seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya, menunjukkan taring-taring panjang yang membuat Yamato sedikit berjingit.

"Namaku Hiruma Youichi, sampah."

-OooOooO-

"Eh, Yamato kemana ?" tanya Kakei ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Akaba. Akaba melihat keluar, dan menyadari bahwa Yamato menghilang.

"Entahlah." Akaba bingung. Sementara Kakei menghela nafas. "Mana hujan begini. Anak itu kan tidak bawa payung. Nanti dia masuk angin lagi." Gerutunya khawatir. Akaba terkikik kecil, dan melihat ke tempat dimana Yamato berdiri tadi, dan tersenyum.

_'Suatu saat nanti, akan ada orang yang menyadari, bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya… Ingatlah itu, Yamato, dan aku yakin kau takkan kesepian lagi…'_

THE END

-OooOooO-

Akhirnya tamat juga. O_O

Saya harap pembaca semua suka dengan cerita ini.

Er… Itu saja.

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali…

R&R please !


End file.
